


The Devil Wears A Suit And Tie

by Babybabybabygirl



Series: Mafia Billdip [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, BillDip, Bottom Dipper Pines, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt Dipper Pines, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Protective Bill Cipher, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybabybabygirl/pseuds/Babybabybabygirl
Summary: Part 2 of Give me what I want
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, BillDip - Relationship
Series: Mafia Billdip [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607779
Comments: 61
Kudos: 249





	1. Chapter One

Dipper woke up late. 

7:40 am. 

His head was pounding and his bones agonized. The stuffy mattress in his sister's guest room did nothing to comfort his night. He kept tossing and turning, tossing and turning, and tossing and turning. It was pretty much periodic for him. He'd been out of Bill's house for about two weeks, enough time for him to settle into a new home in a new city. Far away from Bill. But for the life of him, Dipper just could not. He had to remind himself every second that he couldn't go back to Bill. 

Bill had his chance- more than once, and Dipper just kept letting him have them. It took all of him to walk out of that door and not turn back to run into Bill's arms. 

Dipper has a normal life now. Well...as normal of a life he could have after being- no not being... after associating with one of the biggest Mob bosses.

It didn't matter anyway. Dipper made up his mind...and Bill didn't stop him. 

Bill...

With a groan, Dipper rose up from his bed and stretched his aching body. He had work in an hour and he was hoping to get a head start on his day, but it was too late for that.

Begrudgingly, Dipper tugged himself off of the bed and marched over to his closet. On his rush out of Bill's home, he didn't have enough time to pack all of his clothes, so now he only has four clean shirts, two pairs of jeans, and his uniform shirt. Mabel had hooked him up with a job down the street from her penthouse. Nothing too big or fancy, he was a waiter for a small diner.

Dipper quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He really missed Alice's cooking, but he had to make do with frozen waffles and strawberry's. Dipper heard the sounds of heavy footsteps running down the stairs and chiming keys; Mabel was awake. 

"Good morning, brother of mine." Mabel smiled. She's dressed for work; a nice tailored suit, the slacks are high waisted and cut to her ankle, an elegant white button-up, and thin black heels, her hair pulled back into a low, slick ponytail. She looked like a business lady who could destroy the world in a second, while Dipper looked like a bum. He self consciously looked down at his plain clothes and sighed. "How'd you sleep?" 

"Good, I guess. You?" He plainly answered, really not in the mood to open up to his sister. She didn't question him when he showed up at her work with a single backpack and a tear-stained face, and she still hasn't brought it up. So no point in talking about it. 

"You guess?" She quirked an eyebrow. "Dipper we need to talk..." 

'Perfect- here it comes' Dipper mentally cursed. He clearly spoke too soon.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm gonna be late to work." 

"Why did you leave?" She questioned, walking over to the table and plucking a strawberry off of Dipper's plate. "Why are you here? And why haven't you said anything to me? What's going on?" 

"Mabel..." Dipper cautioned. 

"Talk to me man. What happened? Did he hit you? Did he do something to you? After everything he's done to you, I can't imagine what had to happen for you to leave like that. I honestly didn't think you'd have it in you- to leave that is. I thought I'd have to go in there and drag you out. I was surprised when you showed up-"

"Jesus Mabel!" Dippers blood boiled. "God, you're the one who wanted me to leave that place so bad. I didn't come here for you to assume the worst or for you to ridicule me. If I haven't brought it up what do you think that means? I appreciate you worrying for me and giving me a place to stay- but stop pushing me to talk to you." Dipper snapped. "I'm going off to work. I told you I'm late." 

Mabel's face was scrunched up with concern and hurt, and Dipper almost apologized, but he was to mad to even think about her anymore. Instead, he grabbed his bag, jacket, and keys and stepped out of the kitchen and went on about his morning.

It was super cold; sunny with a high of 25 and a low of 15 because of wind, although very cold- it was still such a beautiful morning. The sun was on the rise and by the time Dipper got done with his walk and started his shift at 8:30, the sun was already hung high. 

It was a slow morning, not many customers. It gave the workers all a chance to talk and hang out. For the first four days, Dipper had felt like an outsider. Everyone here has been working with each other for years or months; long enough for everyone to become good friends. On days like this, Dipper would just awkwardly stand on the register and wait for a customer. 

But then he met Jonathon. 

Dipper was getting orders from a table filled with frat boys; one who was obviously flirting with Dipper- according to Jonathan; Dipper swore up and down that it was just friendly banter. And every day since that afternoon, the jock would come back and flirt, and everyday Dipper and Jonathan would become closer friends. 

"Okay no- but here's the thing," Jonathon talked with his hands a lot, they were always moving, never in one place. " she told me that she wasn't ready for me to met her friends - and I respect that you know- but it turns out- are you ready for this?" He quirked a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "She was just scared that her friends would try to hook up with me!"

"Oh wow..." Dipper's eyes widened. He was leaning on the counter, one arm holding his head up and the other on his hip. "Did they?" 

Jonathan scoffed. "Of course they did, look at me." He ran his hands up and down his body; a cocky look on his face. Jonathan really was a handsome; tall, tan skin, curly short hair, and dark brown eyes. He was captain of the soccer team in high school and now he's the captain of the soccer team AND tennis team in his college. He was the perfect guy. 

"No..." Dipper smiled, "I don't see it." 

"Okay." Jonathan dramatically slammed his hand on the counter and pointed an accusing finger at Dipper. "Fuck you dude. Fuck you, man. I am a god!" They both started laughing, not being able to take each other seriously for more than two seconds. "No, but actually- I told her not to worry because she's all I've ever wanted and I'm not stupid enough to throw that all away for some petty girls." 

Dipper hummed in agreement. Turning his attention towards the jingle of the door. "Welcome to Dash Dine." The two boys say in unison. 

"Dipper, my love!" It's the jock. Dipper checked the clock above the door. 10:15- right on schedule. 

"Good morning, Justin." Dipper smiled, rolling his eyes. "The usual?" 

"You know me so well, Dipper." He smiled, shining perfect white teeth. He's your typical jock. Tall, well built, blond short hair, blue eyes, and of course- the big letterman jacket. 

"Get over it, Justin." Jonathan smiled. "You're never gonna get him." 

"Oh that's not true, one day I'll get you to fall in love with me. Just you watch Dipper." He promised, jogging over to the counter seats, plopping right in front of Dipper. 

Dipper laughed, getting the pancake supplies together and pushing them over to Jonathan. "Get to cooking, please. I'll get you your hot chocolate." 

"Did you guys hear about the beating that happened last night?" Justin spoke up, looking away from his phone.

"Yeah I think I saw it in the news this morning- I didn't get to hear much about it." Jonathan placed Justin's pancakes and scrambled eggs in front of him. 

"No, what happened?" Dipper shook his head, handing Justin his drink. 

Justin moved in his seat; taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves- ready to eat. "Okay so, there was this like the really important guy- I don't remember his name- but he was found in an abandoned warehouse last night by his wife. And she reported it to the police." He spoke in between chewing. 

"That's awful." Jonathan gasped. "Why did they do that to him?" 

Justin looked around nervously. "Well, a friend of mine told me it has something to do with that guy..." 

"What guy?" Jonathan questioned. 

"Dude keep it down, you never know whose listening." Justin looked around again. Dipper followed his gaze around the diner. There was and a couple sitting by to window, a girl with her laptop and headphones drinking a coffee, and another guy in a black hoodie looking at the menu. "Okay so...he's this really important guy- has the whole world wrapped around his fingers..." Justin looked between the two boys.

Dipper's heart dropped. The guy and his wife-it all added up his head. But no- he wouldn't do something this messy, he wouldn't leave him in that warehouse to be found- that's....no. 

"Dude- enough with the suspension- tell us," Jonathan complained, throwing his hands up in the air.

'Please don't tell us...please. Just walk away Dipper just go!' He told himself. 

"Okay okay...Bill Cyphe, but don't tell anyone! This isn't public knowledge." Justin smirked. 

"Then how the hell do you know? And who that hell is that?" Jonathan's face scrunched. 

Dipper's knees went weak. His heart pounded out his chest, that couldn't be right. It couldn't be. Dipper's head began to spin; Ignoring the conversation the other two boys were having. He slowly began to walk away, needing to be away from them. They wouldn't notice- that didn't notice, he just had a few more steps and then- 

"Dipper." He heard a small voice call out. The voice was so familiar to him, sweet and laced with honey. He turned around- his whole body shaking. "Dipper we need to talk." 

Alice was standing in front of Dipper. Her face calm, like always, and wearing a thick sweater and jeans. Dipper glanced behind her; the man with the menu was looking directly at them. He's one of Bills guards- how did Dipper not notice earlier? 

"A-Alice?" Dipper's voice shook, "What are you doing here?" 

"You need to come back- it's B- Mr. Cipher is- we need you back Dipper. He needs you. We need to go now." 

"But- my work." 

"Dipper, is everything okay?" It was Jonathan. Dipper didn't want to turn around, he couldn't. Bills guard stood up and rolled his shoulders back. 

"Yeah, everything's fine, just taking an order." 

"Okay then..." Jonathan's voice was hesitant, but when Bills guard sat back down Dipper figured he was gone. 

He looked back down at Alice. Her eyes pleaded with him. "We need to leave now, grab your things and act like your sick, we're parked outback. Dipper...it's important." 

Dipper knew he should've said no, he knew he shouldn't have tried to have a normal life. He knew he should've said something to the boys whenever they gave him questioning looks. He should've told Mabel that he was currently on his way back. Back to Bill.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a lot of misspelling :/

The room was the same...not a single thing was out of place.

Dippers bed wasn't made, the porcelain that Bill broke was still laying on the floor, the clothes he tried so carelessly to pack disbanded everywhere. Dipper felt weak to his stomach. It was a mistake coming here and he knew it, how laughable was he? After days and long sleepless nights of promising himself never to return; here he is...crawling back to Bill.

No- he's not crawling back. He's here for Alice, she seemed so anxious and Dipper just wanted to check up on her. That's it, he's not here to make sure Bill is okay- he can take care of himself. He's a big boy. 'In more ways than one-stop no! Don't think like that'

"He wouldn't let anyone enter your room. He made specific orders for no one to come in and clean." Alice had said to him when they first stepped in. She continued. "In all of my years working for Mr. Cipher...I have never seen him like this, Dipper. He's like a completely different person. He only leaves his room on business."

"Why are you telling me this, "Dipper folded his arms across his chest. "Am I supposed to feel sorry for him? Why am I here?"

Alice motioned for the guards to leave. "Don't act dense, Dipper." She dropped her act as soon as the guard left the room. "Everyone in this house knows it's no coincidence that the same day you left this house was the same day Bill went to shit." 

Dipper blinked. 

He'd never heard Alice talk like that. He didn't know what to say, so she continued.

"He's being careless, with everything. Tito's the one running the important business. But he had to leave and now we don't know what to do. You need to talk to him Dipper." She looked at him with kind eyes. Dipper brought one of his hands up to his face. "What happened, Dipper. How bad did he mess up this time?" 

Unlike Mabel, Alice was gentle with her questions. There was no judgment; just wonder and affection. Dipper looked deep into her eyes. He should tell her, but he just couldn't. 

"I don't want to appropriate..." Alice sighed. "And I don't want to force anything out of you, but there are rumors going around and."

"Don't." Dipper interrupted, holding a hand out. "I don't want to hear the rumors- I don't want to know what the employees are thinking."

Alice nodded. 

"I think you should see him. He's not here, he's left for a few days." 

"I'll think about it."

And now that's what Dipper was doing. Thinking. He could easily leave, there's nothing stopping him. He could just get the rest of his clothes and walk out if the front door; standing straight and tall, showing everyone in this house that he didn't need Bill to survive. He doesn't have to fix Bill's mess. 

He weighed the pros and cons of seeing him. He flipped a coin- more than once. He debated with himself. Dipper didn't know what to do. He wanted to see Bill, but he didn't know what would happen. How he would feel. Would he run into his arms? Hold his ground? Or would he go completely numb, and lose all feelings for him? What did it mean to go back to Bill? 

It meant leaving everything he's worked so hard to built up behind. His new life, his job at the diner he's learned to love so much. He didn't even get to say a proper goodbye to Jonathan. Dipper would never admit it...but he would honestly miss Justin. He had grown to like his obnoxious flirting, and he even considered taking up his offer on going on a date. Imagine that, coming here and telling Bill he's moved on to a jock in college.

Was he willing to take that risk and leave his whole world behind again?

If Mabel could see him now...

With a sigh, Dipper walked to the door and shut it. He wondered around the room. It felt colder than usual; frigid and iced out. It was foreign to Dipper. Like he wasn't allowed to be in here. He genuinely thought they were getting somewhere. That maybe they could actually have the life Dipper always wanted- it was so close, so close Dipper could feel it. But it was all in his head...everything was always in his head. He really thought it was going to get better. It seemed like Bill was ready to make that effort, he seemed so determined and... almost happy. 

Dipper picked up the broken porcelain vase; it was one of Dipper's favorites, Mabel got it for him from Japan. He decided that if he was going to stay here than he might as well go ahead and clean up the place. He then moved on to the bed, taking off the blankets and pillows and then neatly tucking them back into the large mattress. He sat down and looked around. The curtains were drawn, but the room still looked bright, if Dipper ignored the pain in his chest, he could almost imagine that everything was okay. That his room wasn't completely trashed. That Bill still loved him. He stood back up began to move all over, picking up his clothes and daintily put them back in the closet. Dipper picked up some of the scattered books from the floor and tried to place them back where they belonged. It took a good few minutes to clean it all up. But it was worth it in the end. 

Dipper froze up at the sound of a loud voice coming from the hall. It sounded so familiar but Dipper couldn't quite put a face to the voice until he heard that warm laugh he loved so much. 

"Alice! Hello, how are you?" It was Tito, he could tell that they were downstairs by he muffled way his voice echoed through the closed door. He couldn't hear Alice's response. "Ah, very well, anyways. We've arrived early. As you can see I will be joining for dinner."

'We?' Dipper thought. 

"Hello, Mr. Cipher." This time he could hear Alice's surprised voice, it was rougher than normal- and Dipper mentally thanked her for the heads up. "I thought you would be gone for another two days." 

"Change of plans." 

Dipper's heart stopped.

That voice. 

God.

That sweet voice.

How Dipper missed hearing that voice and how he missed the way he would meltdown to his core every time he heard it speak his name. The second he made out Bill's words, everything came rushing back- ever memory Dipper tried so hard to forget, it was all back. He wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to see him again. If this is how his voice made him react- then God only knew what seeing Bill would do to him. 

"I need to go check up on something." His voice was getting louder-closer. He prayed that Alice would distract him, get his attention off of going to check on whatever it is he was going to check. But Dipper knew she couldn't do that. "Tito, you can leave." He was so close. 

Dipper felt ridiculous. He didn't know what to do with his body. It was all awkward and tense, he tried to relax but he couldn't. His breathing was uneven and his hands were sweaty. He tried sitting back down but was too nervous and stood back up, but he was too nervous to stand up so he would sit back down. 

'God!' He thought, 'Get it together, Pines. Quit acting so nervous.' 

He settled on standing up, but he faced away from the door. It was his idea of the best of both worlds. Behind all of the anxiety, Dipper felt; there was a small, tiny trace of happiness. He wouldn't let himself understand that seeing Bill would ease all of the pain he's felt since leaving. The door being closed have him a small boost of confidence, he was talking himself up. Ready to face Bill. 

He heard four-light knocks on his door. A small gust of air left Dippers parted lips; the tiniest smile plastered on his face. Then the heavy door began to open; Dipper's heart fell into a fast rhythm. Everything felt so slow, the creak of the door being the only sound in the whole house. The air was freezing. Finally, the door was wide open. More silence. 

"Pine tree?"


	3. Chapter Three

"You're here. Why are you here?"

Why was he here? 

Dipper didn't want to turn around-he physically couldn't. Every time he got the determination to face Bill, it went away the second he tried. His body felt like it was being tied down by a bag filled with heavy boulders.

"I'm here for Alice," Dipper spoke softly, "I wanted to see her." 

Silence.

"Why are you here?" Bill's voice sounded more anxious than the first time he had asked that question. Dipper had never heard his voice this gentle, this careful and tender. It seemed alien to him. It was alien to him. "What did Alice say to you?"

Dipper stood straight. The determination from earlier loading in his veins. He swung around and God...did he wish he hadn't. Dipper sucked in a gasp, biting his tongue. His heart was ready to leap out of his chest and land straight into Bill's grip. It was like seeing him for the first time all over again. All the feelings Dipper didn't want, came rushing back in one swift movement almost knocking him off his feet. He hopelessly fought the urge to fall right onto Bill, he craved his touch more than anything in this world. Dipper was ready to forgive him again, needing the warmth of Bill's body. Wanting Bills arms to wrap around him.

Bill.

How handsome he was.

He was standing straight up, the expression on his face not matching the stern and dominant stance he had. His long legs wrapped with black, thick satin material. His strong and built chest hidden behind a white button-up and a suit jacket made with the same smooth fabric from his pants. His hair, Jesus, it looked so soft and so perfect; pushed back with strands falling all over his face. Bill's face held something Dipper hadn't seen in a long time. His eyes held so much gloom, they were glossed over with promise and anxiety and were wide with desire, his eyebrows scrunched down and his mouth slightly opened. One of his hands was tucked into the pocket of his pants, the other hung loosely by his side. All that Dipper wanted was to grab that hand and ease his pain. 

"Does Alice have to say anything to me? Can I not come and see her?" Dipper spoke; praying that his voice wouldn't betray him and show just how much he wanted Bill. 

"Why is the room clean?" Bill pressed on.

Dipper stuttered. "I, um...I cleaned it. I didn't like how messy it was."

"Why?" Bill looked deep into Dipper's eyes, the way he knew it would make him crack.

"I'm going to be staying- for a while."

Bill huffed. Looking away from Dipper. "You swore never to come back."

"I know."

The room fell silent once again. 

Dipper could hear the workers running around downstairs. He didn't know what to say. There was so much on his mind that he couldn't even focus on one thing.

"How long are you going to stay?" Bill brought his hand out of his pocket and raked his fingers through his hair. Dipper shrugged. "Okay."

Bill turned around and started to walk out of the room. He doesn't know what it was, but something inside Dipper pushed him to talk, pushed him to get the answers he's been wanting.

"Why," Dipper called out. His voice came out cold. "Why...Bill?"

Bill turned back around, his head hanging low. He seemed ashamed and Dipper's heart broke, but a small part of Dipper wanted to see him like this, he wanted to know that he was truly sorry. 

"Why what?"

Dipper scoffed, throwing his head to the side. His arms coming up to his chest. "You know what. Why did you do it?" Bill looked up, but away from Dipper. He slowly closed the door. "I thought," Dipper continued. "I thought we were okay. You said we were okay. I did everything you wanted me to. I took self-defense classes, I left my sister. I completely summited to you, Bill. I did everything. So why?"

Bill didn't say a word. He kept his gaze on the floor. 'Look at me...please.' Dipper begged. 

He was fighting himself. Dipper didn't know what he wanted. Does he want to know why? Does he want to forget it and go back? What the hell does he want?

"Bill." Dipper tried again, determined now to get his answer; no matter how much it hurt. Bill still didn't look up, so once again, Dipper continued. "If you don't answer me, I'm gonna walk out of the door and this time you'll actually never see me again. I already have a life outside of all of this, I was starting to move on, and I'm not afraid to leave and go back to that." This caught Bill's attention. His head shot straight up, a different look plastered on his face. He was fuming, it would have been obvious to anyone if they happened to walk in. 

"What are you talking about?" He hissed, crossing his own arms over his chest. 

"Exactly what I said," Dipper shot back. "I couldn't wait for you anymore, Bill. I was moving on, from this life. From you." 

Bill stood straight up. As if Dipper had slapped him. 

"That's not true. You haven't moved on from me. If you did, you wouldn't be here." Bill shook his head slightly, moving an inch closer to Dipper. 

"Yes, I have." Dipper fought. 

"What's his name?"

"Justin."

'Shit.' Dipper thought, seeing the look on Bill's face. It's the same exact look he had with Nick, and he knows damn well how he ended up. 'Bad idea. Bad idea!' Dipper held his tongue, not wanting to put Justin at risk. 'I was ready to move on, Bill. You clearly moved on before I even left.' 

"Justin?" Bill repeats the name, spitting it out like something sour in his mouth. "Where'd you meet him?"

"Does it matter?" Dipper laughed, but there was no humor to it.

They both stood there looking at each other. Neither of them wanting to look away. 

"Answer my question, Bill. Why did you do it? Why was she here?"

Bill moved closer, taking a large step towards Dipper. Dropping his arms down to his sides. "What do you want me to say?" 

"Are you serious?" Dipper kept his voice low, not wanting to raise it at Bill. "Why did you fuck her, Bill?" 

Bill flinched. The words hitting him harder than Dipper thought it would. "What satisfaction did you get from her? What did she have that I didn't, Bill?"

"Dipper." 

"No, no. Let me finish. I've been waiting days to say this to you. I fucking love you, Bill. That's not a secret. I devoted myself to you and everything you do. I turn my back for two days, two fucking days. And you're fucking a girl. In our bed! God, I don't even want to think about it." Dipper cried, biting his cheek and throwing his hands up in the air. The mere thought of Bill bringing that girl into their newly shared bed made Dipper crazy with jealousy and self-doubt. 

"Dipper..."

"I- I saw you, Bill. On top of her." His voice cracked. "You were kissing her, not even making out with her, kissing her. Kissing her the way you kiss me." Dipper's cheeks were wet now, but he didn't bother with it. He kept his eyes on Bill. 

"Dipper, please just let me explain. You didn't let me explain." Bill sighed, now right in front of Dipper, but far enough that Dipper couldn't get completely lost in Bill's eyes.

It's true, Dipper didn't give him time to explain. He tried, but Dipper wasn't having it. It was all happening so fast; everything happened to fast. Dipper never had time to breathe. There was always something around the corner, ready to attack Dipper. All he wanted was to rest, have a normal life with the man he loved. But he was asking to much from the world. 

"Then explain."


	4. Chapter Four

Dipper waited. 

Bill's eyes left his momentarily as if he was recollecting that night. Dipper would never be able to forget it, every detail- every sound. It was all burned into his memory. Bill looked back up at Dipper. Moving his hands back into his pockets, sighing he began to speak.

"I was drunk."

Dipper waited. 

"Is that it?" He questioned. Dipper let out a loud scoff at Bills shrug. "Are you serious?" 

Bill, yet again, sighed. "I was drunk," he continued. "I had a very bad meeting. I lost a thousand dollars worth of goods. I needed to let out stress and you weren't here, I wasn't thinking clearly."

'You're blaming this on me?' Dipper thought, not at all surprised by the 'explanation '. He knew that Bill would find a way to turn himself into the victim. 'You seriously can not be doing that.' He stayed quiet though, deciding that it was for the best to stand and listen. 

"I fucked her." Dipper winced. "I'm not going to deny it, I can't. But it meant nothing, I didn't enjoy it...Adeline was just something to me, she was there and I just- I did it." Bill sighed, clearly done with his explanation. 

"Why was she here? Last I heard she went to London with her boyfriend." Dipper fumed. "What the hell was that slut doing in the house with my damn boy-...with you?" He swallowed a gulp. 'Boyfriend...as if.'

"She came back with Tito."

Dipper's head pounded. He was tired and he just wanted to call it a day, he wasn't even sure if there was anything else to say. Sure he wasn't happy with Bill's confession, but Dipper knew by now that Bill would hold his own ground. Even if he's in the wrong he's too stubborn to admit and apologize. Everything was moving to fast yet to slow. 

"Is that all you're going to say?" Dipper signed, slumping his shoulders. God, he's so tired. He carefully watched Bills moments, trying to take in any sign of remorse, but he just looked as confident as always. Like he wasn't in the wrong. Maybe Dipper should just forget about it, what's the point in holding on to the past. He's been away long enough, right? Should he just forget it never happened and go back to Bill? Is that really what he wants? Dipper could never get over Bill, that's out of the question. He's always going to have the most love for him, and that will never change. But maybe he could just find someone to mimic that feeling with. It couldn't be that hard, he works at a place where you technically see men on the market every day. Plus there's Justin. 

Justin's a sweet guy. One of the sweetest, actually. It's a wonder how he even knows about Bill, he keeps a low profile for the outside world. 'He did say a friend told him...' Dipper thought. Justin is one of those guys that you see in the halls, surrounded by ten Obed jocks, a blond, tall and tan girl under his arm. Dipper would lie if he said he wasn't intimidated by him at first. That boy looks like he could break a door just by touching it. But he soon came to discover that Justin is just a soft teddy bear. He would never hurt a fly. 

Dipper's mind quickly went to this one time an old, creepy guy pinched his butt. Justin grabbed that man from the shirt and threw him outside; not a single word came out of his mouth. 

So maybe he actually would hurt a fly- if needed.

Justin really is your typical love interest in a young adult book. They type that would have the readers swooning.

So would it be so bad to go and try living with him? 

Dipper gave up trying to read Bill. Instead, he moved over to the window and looked out. It was still daylight. It was as if time had stopped moving the second Dipper entered this house. So much has happened in so little time. 

Dipper was tired.

"I'm leaving in three days." He spoke up, not bothering to turn around. "I'm not staying forever, I have a job that I would like to keep..."

He heard the sound of Bill shifting around. 

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for Alice." Dipper continued. Closing his eyes and letting the cold of the room surround his now calm body. Dipper never really felt peace in this house. He's felt calm, but that's not the same thing. There was always something happening; he lived in a Mafia house for Gods sake. That only made him think of a different life more. 

Why couldn't hey just work out? Why did Bill have to change the way he did, what made him so cold and so distant from Dipper? 

"I doubt that." Dipper heard Bill speak up. Before he could even answer, he heard the sound of the large, heavy door close. Dippers heart sank. 

The devil.

That's what Bill was. 

He was a devil.

Bill doesn't care about others but himself. Hell find the most vulnerable people and wrap them around his finger. He'll turn them into his personal puppet and then throw them away. Hell make them believe that they have something together, that they are something. 

That's the way he gets you. 

That's the way he got Dipper.

Did Bill ever love him? Even way before this whole mess. Before Dipper came here, before Bill became the best in the game. Was there ever love? Did Bill mean the words he said to Dipper? 

Dipper loves Bill. Even through everything Bill has done to him. Dipper could never not love him. He wanted to melt right into his arms, forgive him for sleeping with her, forgive him for letting him walk out the doors. 

Dipper wanted Bill.

Dipper slumped over to his bed, falling flat onto it. With his face stuffed into his pillow, he began to sob.


	5. Chapter Five

"Three days!?" Jonathan's voice was muffled, he was currently eating a piece of toast. "Dipper you can't miss work for three days. What am I supposed to tell your boyfriend?" 

Dipper chuckled. Despite yesterday's events, today felt different. He had decided to let Jonathan know that he was gonna be out of town for a few days, a family emergency. He wasn't gonna not let Jonathan know, Dippers not losing the only job he's ever actually enjoyed. 

He was sitting in the windowsill, the one that was the size of the wall and showed the whole front yard. The morning weather was nice, the sun was hot and everything looked green, the sky was the perfect shade blue and the clouds looked like they were painted on. 

Dipper had on his big yellow hoodie, and gray sweatpants, he didn't bother to fix it. He wanted to talk to his friend as soon as he woke up. 

"He's not my boyfriend," Dipper chuckled at the 'hmm' Jonathan let out. "Tell him the same thing I told you, that it's a family emergency." 

"At least tell me where you are." Jonathan munched. "You left out of nowhere and it kinda scared me. You looked out of it." 

Dipper shifted, he didn't know what to say to that. "Well, um...I can't really tell you that." 

He heard the noise of Jonathan finishing his toast, then he sighed. "Okay, I understand. Just be safe okay...after you left Justin kept talking to me about that Bill guy," Dipper's heart plummeted. "I honestly don't know how he knows so much about that guy." 

"Y-yeah..." Dipper tried to soothe his voice. "Weird..."

"Speaking of Justin," Jonathan continued. "Are you ever going to give him a chance? He wouldn't stop talking about you." He could practically hear the smirk on Jonathan's face. 

Dipper smiled and looked around. The hall was completely empty. "I've thought about it." Saying it out loud to Jonathan for the first time made Dipper blush like a schoolgirl. "I mean I've never had one on one time with him, so I guess a date would be nice." The blush on Dippers face only grew brighter at the sound of Jonathon laughing. 

"Oh my goodness! Yes. Fuck yes!" Jonathan cheered. "Do it man. When you come back you should go out. I'll empty out the diner and I'll be your personal chef." 

"Will Andy let you?" Dippers smile covered half his face now. 

"Fuck Andy. I'll handle it, don't worry about it."

"Maybe." Dipper giggled. Hiding his face with his free hand. "Don't tell him anything. I wanna see his face when I say yes to him." 

"He's gonna cream his fucking pants." Jonathan cried and Dipper snorted. "Tell me how he is in bed!"

Dippers smile flattened out a bit. Sex with someone who wasn't Bill, that's something Dipper had never thought about. Would he enjoy it? Would it feel different? 

"I'm not having sex with him." Dipper sighed. 

"Well not soon, but when you do- let me now." Jonathan rumbled. "Well, I have to get ready for work. I was supposed to open today but I was running late." 

Dipper laughed. There's been a lot of laughing this morning. "Who opened them?" He gasped. "Was it Andy?" 

Jonathan let out a loud "Aaaahhh!" 

They stayed in the phone until Jonathan reached the diner, they both said their goodbyes, Jonathan told Dipper to be safe, Dipper told him the same thing and they both hung up. 

"Now for the hard part." Dipper thought out loud. His fingers drifted over his sister's contact picture on his phone. "It's now or never." 

The phone ranged only once and before Dippers could say hello to his sister, Mabel's voice roared over there speaker. 

"Dipper oh my God! You didn't come home last night, I figured you were out with Jonathan but when I stopped by Dinning Dash it was still closed. Where are you?" 

"Hello to you too, Mabel." Dipper bit his tongue. He didn't want to lie to his sister about where he was, but he knew he couldn't explain in detail why he was here. Mabel didn't know about Bills 'lifestyle' so it was hard for him to tell her the truth. "And I'm not with Jonathan." 

The line was silent; as if Mabel could sense where exactly Dipper was sitting.

There was an agonizingly long pause on the other line. Dipper began to wonder if this was a good idea. Maybe he should have lied to Mabel. He could have easily said he was spending a couple of days with a coworker. The only one she knows is Jonathan. Even if he wanted to, Dipper couldn't lie to his sister. They tell each other everything- well...almost everything.

"Dipper...where are you?" Mabel sounded tired. Her energy from earlier was completely gone and replaced with what sounded like bitterness. Dipper could only imagine what she looked like right now. Probably dressed really pretty and nice, sitting in her office, face scrunched up in disappointment. The thought alone made Dipper want to cry. Dipper looked back out the window. The clouds were starting to suppress the sky. 

"Would you believe me if I said Disney World?" Dipper let out a nervous laugh, his whole body tensed up. Mabel didn't laugh. 'Bad sign, bad sign!' The line once again went silent. 

There was no humor is Mabel's voice. 

"You're at Bill's." 

Dipper's eyes tightened shut. He took in a deep breath and let it out. When he opened his eyes he saw a black car pull up into the driveway and park right next to the water fountain. He saw a tall, old-looking woman exit the back of the car, she held the arm of her bodyguard. 

From what Dipper could see, her gray hair was in pretty, pinup curls. She had on a tight, vintage, red dress, the skirt went down to her calf’s, and black heels. Then from the corner of his eyes, he saw the tall figure he’d grown to know. Bill was wearing a simple, plain, black suit. He looked amazing. Dipper didn’t even need to see him up close to know he looked like a god, Bill could wear anything and make it look high fashion. 

Dipper remembered back to the days when he’d wake up to see Bill in the kitchen, making breakfast in his gray sweatpants and nothing else. He always looked like he was modeling for Calvin Klein. 

“Dipper. Answer me.” Mabel’s voice brought Dipper back to reality. 

Dipper's eyes never left Bill. The lady held her hand out and Bill gently took it and brought it up to his lips. “Yes.” 

They both stood there and talked for a while. 

The sun was completely gone now. The sky turned into a sad gray. The lady let go of her bodyguard and wrapped her arms around Bills neck, she seemed happy. 

‘Weird...’ Dipper thought. 

“Why, Dipper?” Mabel’s voice sounded upset. Bill hugged her back, his arms wrapped around her waist. “Why would you do that? I thought you were over him.”

“I am.”

“Then why are you there?” They let go of each other. Bill stuck his arm out and the lady took it. They made their way towards the doors. 

“You wouldn’t understand.” Dipper looked away. That whole interaction felt weird to him, he’s never seen that lady. So maybe she’s a new partner, maybe she came while Dipper was away. Mabel scoffed, Dipper could practically hear the intense eye roll through the phone. 

“Clearly not.” Dipper heard the sound of the doors open and close, he tried to focus on Mabel's voice. “Dipper, I love you, but this is pathetic.” Dipper knew this wasn’t a good idea. “This is so sad, you need to get over him and live your best life. Stop going back to him.” 

Dipper grit his teeth. “I’m not here for him, I needed to get my stuff.”

“How long are you staying?”

“Three days.” The line went silent for a good two minutes. Mabel sighed. 

“I have work to do. I’ll talk to you later, I love you...be safe.” Dipper wanted to cry. He didn’t know how this call would go down, but this wasn’t how he expected it to go at all. 

“I love you too...” Mabel was the first one to hang up. Dipper slumped over, groaning. Not even a second later he heard the fast footsteps of someone coming close to him. Dipper whipped his head up, his eyes met with Adeline’s soft ones. She looked a little bit panicked. 

“Hey-”

“Get up. Quickly.” Adeline pushed Dipper up and off the window. “We need to get you dressed. Quickly. We have a guest.” She rushed him over to his room. “Quick, quick, quick. We have no time to spare.” She pushed Dipper inside his room and closed the doors. 

“Wow-wait calm down.” Dipper tried to slow Adeline. He’d never seen her this scrambled. “Why? Who’s here?” Adeline stopped dead in her tracts. She was reaching into Dipper's closet, pulling out a satin, red button-up, and black skinny jeans. She looked offended. “Is it that lady, who is she?” 

Adeline took a second to talk as if she had whiplash. “That ‘lady’ is the most important woman in the industry.” She ran back to putting Dipper's outfit together. 

“Who is she anyway?” 

Once again, Adeline stopped in front of Dipper. Her face scrunched up. Dipper was so confused as to why this woman was making Adeline so hysterical and nervous. She had to be important, but Dipper had never heard about her. 

“She’s Mrs. Betty Cipher.” 

Adeline rolled her eyes and groaned at Dipper's confused face. 

“Bills grandmother.”

‘oh’


	6. Chapter Six

Dipper's mouth hung open. 

"Bills grandma?" Dipper blinked. "He's never talked to me about her..." 

Alice sighed. Her movements were slower now, almost calm. "I'd assume he has. Mr. Cipher is very close with his grandmother, she lived here for a while, they would always be in the library reading."

"She seems compelling..."Dipper held his hands out for his clothes. Adeline had settled with the red, satin button up and the black jeans. "But really pretty."

Adeline had a considerate look on her face, she looked deep in thought. "She is gorgeous. Bill's mother looked exactly like her..." 

Bills mom. Dipper had heard about her, he never got to meet her. Bill always had a soft smile when he talked about her, Dipper never knew what happened to her. He'd always assumed she passed away. 

"Quick." Adeline moved back to her rushing. "We are eating breakfast soon, get dressed." 

"Breakfast?" Dipper mumbled, taking off his hoodie and sweats. "It's almost one." 

"Mrs. Betty loves breakfast."

______

Dipper didn't agree to this.

He was on his way down to the dining room, he felt so stiff. 

He came here for Alice and to relax, not to be Bill's arm candy for his grandmother. That defeated the whole purpose of Dipper trying to keep his distance. 

He did look good though. Dipper had never seen this red shirt. He would have remembered getting it, when he asked Alice about it she said Bill had bought it for him last week. It was a nice shirt, very expensive no doubt. 

Dipper felt different. 

Again, why was he doing this? Why couldn't he have stayed in his room? Mrs. Betty didn't even know about Dipper so it wouldn't change a thing. There was a nervous feeling at the pit of Dipper’s stomach. This was the first family member of Bills that Dipper would meet, that's a lot of pressure. What would he Say? Will Bill treat him the way he did when Dipper met other business companions, or would he treat him like a lover? Or just another worker? 

Dipper didn't know where they stood. He knew they weren't exclusive, but everyone could see the tension the two of them have. So how the hell are they supposed to act? 

Dipper eventually made it to the dining room, the only people there were the workers setting up the plates and cups. All the faces were familiar to Dipper, except one. He's lived in this house long enough to know the house workers, he's cooked with them, he's helped them clean, he knows them. It's not often that they get new workers, most of everyone here has been with the Cipher family for years.

But this boy caught Dipper's eyes. He was wearing the work uniform- a white button-up with a gold tie and black slacks- but he looked so out of place, so confused. All of the workers clearly had designated roles to preform this morning and this boy didn't. He just stood on the sidelines, a very confused look on his face. He watched as all the workers zoomed by, clearly overwhelmed. Dipper smiled. 

Dipper slowly walked over to the boy, up close Dipper could see how attractive he was. They looked about the same age. He was tall, he had an athletic build, his hair was floppy and dark, but really cute, and his eyes were a dark brown. Dipper tapped the boy in the shoulder. He whipped his head around, staring deep into Dipper's eyes. 

"Hello. Are you new?" Dipper started, his voice low and soft. 

"Uh...yeah..." the boy smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "That obvious, huh?" 

Dipper nodded, his smile never leaving his face. "What's your name?" 

"Eros." He nodded.

Dipper blinked back. "Eros? Like the god?" 

Eros nodded, his nervous smile replaced with a genuine grin. "That's right, my mom is really into Greek mythology. My dad wanted to go with 'Adam' but my mom said she wouldn't name her child something basic. You should see what she named my sisters."

"Why don't you just tell me, then.” Dipper nudged him with his shoulder. Eros smiles and looked down. 

"My older sister's name is Persephone, and my younger sister's name is Eurydice."Eros smiled proudly.

Dipper chuckled. "I like that. It's not every day you meet a god, I like those names a lot. I'm Dipper." Dipper held his hand out, Eros face widened in surprise, he didn't take Dippers hand. 

"Oh my goodness." He groaned, running his hands through his hair. "You're Dipper! I've been so informal with you, it isn't my place to talk to you like this." 

Dipper looked at Eros. He looked thousand times more attractive with his hair pushed back. It made Dipper blush. 

"Hey no, it's okay," Dipper reassured Eros. "I'm never formal with the workers. I don't have a reason to be." He grabbed Eros hand from his head and dropped it down to his side, Eros laughed. Dipper moved his hand up to Eros's hair, running his own hands over his hair, then was a small tint of blush on both boy's faces. "Just stick behind me and I'll help you out. I think breakfast is about to start." 

Eros smiled at Dipper, they stood there for a while before Dipper turned around to take his seat. Dipper's heart jumped out of his chest, his eyes met with cold ones. 

Bill was standing under the dining room entrance, his eyes held anger and protection. There was no doubt in Dipper's mind that Bill had seen the whole exchange between him and Eros. Bill was wearing the same suit as this morning, nothing new and nothing too out there. His hair was pushed back-like always- and his face was rock solid. Dipper held his head up, not breaking eye contact as he spoke to Eros. 

"Come one, Eros. You'll be my personal assistant for the rest of my stay." Dipper spoke loud and smooth, determined to not let Bill get to him. "Alright?”

He could see Bill's jaw clench. Dipper didn't let that get to him, instead, he walked over to his designated seat, which was right next to Bills. He could sense Eros right behind him. 'Perfect'

"Hello, Bill," Dipper said cooly, Dipper nodded to the seat in front of him, hoping Eros would get the signal. He did. Eros pulled Dipper's seat out and waited for him to sit. Once Dipper sat down Eros pushed his seat back in, effortlessly. 

Dipper felt Eros lean in close to his ear. "That's Mr.Cipher?" He harshly whispered. Dipper looked over at Bill, he was still just standing at the entrance. 

"Yes. That's him." He whispered back, not breaking eye contact. "Don't let him intimidate you, you're with me now." 

It felt weird to Dipper. Having control over this one person. Acting like Bill didn't scare the living shit out of him, as if Dipper didn't want to completely lose himself in Bill. If he wanted to forget about Bill, then this was probably a good way to do it. In the midst of their intense staring contest, Dipper couldn’t help but notice that Betty wasn’t with Bill, he also noticed that there were five plates set up. ‘Who else is going to be here?’ Dipper thought. 

Bill walked over to his own seat. His eyes went directly to Eros, who was still behind Dipper. “Eros, is it?” 

Eros jumped back a bit. “Y-Yes, sir.” 

Bill hummed, “You won’t be needed today, you can go to your room.” Dipper scoffed, knowing what Bill was trying to do. 

“I need him. Eros is staying here with me.” Dipper's eyes narrowed. “He’s new and he needs someone to help him.” 

“You’re not a worker,” Bill spat back. “How are you supposed to help him.” 

Dipper's eyes went soft, a small smile plastered on his face. His face seemed relaxed, his whole body yelled confidence, but his head was screaming at him to stop. Telling him to just let Eros go away and not cause any problem. Just submit to Bill's orders. His heart was racing, and his palms began to sweat. “I’ll make him feel comfortable.” Bill's eyes went dark. His fist clenched and his jaw tightened. Before he could say anything back, and before Dipper could cower in fear, they heard the sound of someone bickering getting closer. 

Bill stood up, motioning for Dipper to stand as well. Dipper complied, pushing back his seat and walking over to Bill. Dipper knew the drill, he knew how to introduce himself to new guests. But what he saw made his knees go weak. 

He wanted to cry. 

Adeline was strutting towards the two of them, a confident, but annoyed, look on get face. She looked amazing, but she clearly wasn't dressed for the cold weather. She was wearing a red, short satin dress-that put Dippers shirt to shame- and tall black heels. The dress was spaghetti strapped and the bottom of it rose up with every step she took. 

Dipper nervously looked up at Bill, he seemed ashamed. Why wasn’t he told that she would be here? This wasn’t a good idea at all, Dipper wanted to grab Bill. Hold him and claim what was his. But he couldn’t, Bill wasn’t his. His heart felt sad and heavy. He wanted to break down and run away. 

A loud voice brought Dipper back to reality. 

“Bill!” The voice cried out. The only word Dipper could use to describe the sound of the voice was vintage. Like it came straight out of an old, black and white, Hollywood movie. “Tell that ’woman’ that she needs to learn her place. Actually, tell her she doesn’t even have a place, and why the hell isn't she wearing a damn coat?”

Dipper's eyebrows furrowed. “What?” He mumbled out loud. He looked up at Bill again, he still had his eyes closed and a hand on his temple. He was clearly frustrated. 

“Dipper,” he whispered, eyes still closed. “Meet Mrs. Betty Cipher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop introducing new characters hahaha oops


	7. Chapter Seven

Mrs. Betty Cipher.

Dipper already loved her. They haven’t spoken, Bill tried to clam her down when they reached the boys, he was actually currently still trying to do that. 

“Bill, my boy. I love and trust every decision you do,” Mrs. Betty smiled, bringing one of her gloved hands up to cup Bill's face. Dipper had never seen anyone be this affectionate towards Bill in public, Bill seemed so context and happy having her touch. “But this excuse of a female should not be running the business down in Louisiana. She doesn’t know what’s she’s doing.” She finished in a harsh tone, taking her hand back.

Dipper stepped back a bit, shells shocked by the news. 

Mrs.Betty kept talking. “Bill you are going to run that site down to the grown if she keeps running it.” Dipper looked up at Bill, a confused look written in his face that he hoped Bill would pick up. 

Yes he was mad at him, and yes he wanted nothing to do with him, but this was serious. The business down in New Orleans wasn’t doing the best, stocks aren’t selling the way they should be. Bill has been to busy with other locations, that he hasn’t been able to handle New Orleans. He’s been looking for someone to go down there and run it while he did the more important things. 

“Bill, honey, what is going on in that head of yours?” Mrs. Betty’s voice went soft. “We’ll wait for Tito to get here and we’ll talk more about it, I’m starving.” She smiled turning her attention towards Dipper, her smile instantly widened. 

“My, my, my,” she giggled. Mrs. Betty had the iciest blue eyes dipper had ever seen, not only did she sound and dress like a Hollywood star, she looked like one too. She was all beautiful. “And who is this handsome devil?” She turned to Bill. 

“He’s not that handsome...” he heard Adeline mumble from her set at the dining table. 

“Shut up.” Mrs. Betty snapped, her voice quickly changed back to a sweet one when she turned back to Dipper. “What’s your name, boy?” 

Dipper's smile was genuine. This lady radiated fun, dipper felt comfortable around her. Like he’s known her for a long time. She had this edge about her that dipper didn’t want to get cut on, but she also felt like the grandma who bakes you a million cookies. “My name Dipper, it’s a pleasure to met you, Mrs. Betty.” He took her hand and kissed it. Mrs. Betty giggled. Dipper could feel every eye in the room focused on him. 

“You are such a charmer, I love it, and please...just call me Betty.” Mrs. Betty- or Betty smiled, straightens her back and lifting her chin. She brought her hand up to Dipper's shirt. Rubbing the material between her white, gloved fingers. “Well, I’m glad someone,” She emphasized, “knows how to wear satin.” 

Betty’s face scrunched up in a smile when she heard Adeline’s groan. “Let’s sit.” She grabbed Dipper's arm, leading him back to the table. 

Dipper hesitated. “Actually,” he politely retracted his arm from Betty’s, “I’d like to have a word with Bill- alone.” Dipper's voice wobbled a bit. He knew that this probably wasn’t the right time to talk to Bill, but when is it ever? He turned to Adeline when she giggled. 

“Don’t keep him too long...I know how much he’ll miss me.” Adeline leaned against the table, crossing her arms and pushing her breast together. Dippers blood boiled. He held his head up high, turned his head to Adeline, and spoke in a smooth tone. 

“As Betty said, know your place. Before I show it to you.” 

Dipper heard Betty trying to hold back a laugh, Adeline’s mouth hung open. Clearly not expecting Dipper to talk back. 

“Sit right, your boobs are hanging out.” Betty scolded her. Adeline reluctantly sat back, completely flustered.

Dipper stole a quick glance at Bill. He was STILL standing under the entrance, his face was focused on Dippers, surprise written all over it. 

“Please go ahead and start serving them, this might be a while,” Bill spoke. 

“Eros.” Dipper turned his head. Poor Eros was still standing behind Dipper's seat, just as confused and lost as he looked when they first met. “Serve Mrs. Betty, get her whatever she wants.” Dipper smiled. “Don’t be scared, you’ll do great.” He added. Eros relaxed, he nodded and walked over to Betty. They quickly got into a small conversation about what Betty wanted. 

Bill held out his arm, Dipper ignored it and kept walking. They walked over to Bills office. 

The second Dipper heard the heavy door close he felt two strong hands slither around his hips. 

“Bill, no.” Dipper gasped, the simple touch being too much for him. Bills head fell to the crook of Dipper's neck, he started to nibble at the spot that drove Dipper wild. “F-fuck Bill stop.” 

Dipper missed Bill's warm touch.

“I’ve missed you.” Bill breathed, bitting down harshly on Dipper's neck. “I’ve missed you so much, baby. Tell me you’ve missed me too.” 

“B-Bill.” Dipper moaned, pushing back onto Bill's chest, desperate for friction. ”we can’t, we have company- and- AH!” 

“Say it, tell me that you’ve missed my touch. That you’ve missed me kissing you like this. God, you look so good, you look so good in that shirt, baby.” Bill groaned into Dipper's ear, hooking his fingers into Dippers bet loops, pulling him even closer. 

“Bill- stop it.” Dipper moaned, he didn’t want this to stop, he’s been craving Bill. “I- this isn’t- Bill no- company.” Dipper was a blazing mess, he always was. Bill knew exactly what to do to get him going, to make him weak.

“Dipper.” Bill bit his ear, running his hand all over Dipper's body, grabbing the collar of his shirt and ripping the buttons open. Dipper's breath hitched. “God you look so good, just let me take you. Right here, right now.” 

“Bill no. Not now!” Dipper tried to pull away. His knees went weak, his whole body fell onto Bill. “I’m serious, I- nnghh~ we need to talk.”

“Fuck now, talk later,” Bill muttered. His hands ran over Dipper's bulge. “You clearly want me.” 

“Ah~ Bill~” Dipped needed to stop this. He’s angry, he’s mad at Bill, he’s mad that Adeline is here and no one told him, he’s- oh fuck he feels incredible. Bills hand grasped Dipper through his jeans, the other placed tightly around his neck, and his mouth- of fuck his mouth- it was doing miracles on his neck. His eyes flickered shut. This feeling was nostalgic, Dipped felt like he was on cloud nine, his whole body trembled with satisfaction. He never thought he’d feel like useful again. 

“Bill I’m mad at you. I’m pissed- oh fuck, Daddy~” Dipper's eyes shot open, his mouth went completely dry. 

Bill bit down harshly on Dipper's shoulder. “Hmm, there it is~” he sang. His hand gripped his cock. “It’s been a while since I heard those words.”

“S-shut up. I’m serious, B-Bill. Why is she here? Why- oh fuck- why didn’t you tell me she’d be here?” Dippers hip thrust forward, he wanted more friction, he needed more friction, but Bill was going slow. Taking his time. “I don’t want to do this- o-oh...I- Bill.” 

“Just let me take you...Dipper I need to feel you around me, I want to be in you. God- I need it.” Bill pressed himself closer to Dipper, Dipper moaned at the feeling of Bills cock pressed firmly against him. “Baby, I need you.” 

“B-Bill.” 

Bill turned Dipper around, pushing him against the doors. “Pine tree...” he whispered, Dipper's heart fluttered and a small blush rose from his neck. Bill's hand made his way to Dipper's cheek. “I’m sorry, okay? I really am. I just- let me have you. And we can talk later tonight- but I just- fuck baby I just need you...please. Pine tree, just let me make you feel good...” Bill grabbed at his thighs and lifted Dipper up, he wrapped his legs tightly around Bill's waist on impulse, moaning loudly at the feeling of Bill's hard cock pressed against Dippers entrance, Bill placed Dipper gently onto his desk.

Dipper moaned. His heart was beating fast, and his stomach was covered in butterflies. He wanted him, Bill wanted Dipper. 

And Dipper was ready to take him, all of him


	8. Chapter Eight

Dipper woke up wrapped in the warmth of Bill's thick comforter. The warm glow of the morning light peeking through the curtains of the big window. Dipper could hear the rhythmic sound of the bluebirds singing to one another. It was soft enough to put Dipper back to sleep. 

The sound soon became annoying to Dipper, the sun being too bright as well. Dipper just wanted to sleep the morning away, let the pain of his body be relieved. Dipper threw the blanket over his head, groaning at how the simple movement hurt his lower half. He snuggled deep into the pillow, taking in the strong scent of Bill. 

Dipper's mind ran through the events of yesterday afternoon. A small blush running across his chest; he was still wearing one of Bills' old T-shirt's, one Dipper hadn't seen in a long time, he honestly thought it was long gone. After they got done in Bill's office, he gave Dipper his suit jacket and told him to lay down on the couch. Dipper had lazily complained, still high on ecstasy, about how he probably made a bad impression on Betty and that he needed to go apologies for leaving so abruptly. Bill had assured him that he made a good impression on her and that he would tell Betty that Dipper was just feeling really sick, he could stay in his office until everybody had left. 

He stayed for about two hours, falling asleep for most of it. Bill had come in while Dipper was falling in and out of sleep, his memory was foggy, all he remembers is two strong arms picking him up bridal style, carrying him out of the office and taking him up to Bills room. 

Once again Dipper spends the rest of the day falling in and out of consciousness, he didn't even realize how tired he was, and now it was early morning and Dipper still wanted to sleep. 

Two more days. And then he'd be gone...forever. 

The thought made Dipper sit up from the bed, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes. He yawned and stretched his arms out,  
moaning and how good it felt to stretch. Dipper scratched the back of the head and looked around, on the nightstand next to the bed he found a small handwritten note tucked under the small table lamp. Dipper leaned over, hissing at the pain in his thighs, picked up the note and examined it. It was folded in half, on the front half, written in pretty cursive- Dipper would never admit how much he loved Bills handwriting, it was absolutely perfect- were the words 'Pine tree'. 

Dipper blushed at the nickname, it didn't even dawn on him that Bill had been calling Dipper the old pet name recently, of course, he's noticed, but he never actually thought about it. He brought he card up to his mouth, pressing it lightly against his lips and smiling like an idiot. He opened the card and began to read. 

Pine Tree,   
You fell asleep in my office and I brought you up here, I told the workers to leave you alone for the rest of the day, you seemed very worn out. I had to leave today, and guessing by the time you will wake up, I'm already gone. I left after I brought you up. 

I had to leave with Tito to get things sorted out, I'm not far, but I will not be back until tomorrow morning. Betty sends her best regards. 

Yours,   
Bill.

Dipper felt like a complete idiot. His face was went as red as a clown's nose, his stomach felt like it was floating, the smile on his face only grew a million sizes, his heart was soaring. The simple gesture of Bill leaving Dipper a note to wake up to make his heart happy. Dipper read the note twenty times before giggling and falling back down onto the pillow, trying to morph himself into Bill's old band T-shirt. 

The words 'Yours, Bill' swam around Dipper's head. What was that supposed to mean? How long has it been since Dipper had gotten a handwritten note from Bill? Two years probably? Dipper brought the note back up to his face, looking over it again, he flipped the note over and saw small written at the bottom. 

If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. 

Dipper's heart stopped. 

His hands ran along the small ink. It was Bill's number, not his old one, dipper knew that one by heart. It was the new one he never got. Bill said it was too risky for Dipper to have it, that was when he first moved in. Now there it was, all for the taking. Dipper had Bills number.

Why was he doing this? Why now out of any other day. He was supposed to be gone in two days. And now he's giving him this much love, is he scared to lose Dipper? 

'Funny' Dipper snorted. Once again, his eyes ran through the whole note. He could call him. Dipper could call Bill right now, and ask him what he was doing, just to check up on him, maybe Bill forgot something at home and Dipper would need to tell him. He should call him. 

Dipper groaned, scrunching up his fave and pursing his lips to the side. Maybe he shouldn't call him, he's probably really busy. 

There was a light knock at the door. Dipper's smile grew, ready to invite Alice in and tell her about the note. But when dipper said to come in and the door opened, his smile changed into a confused expression. 

"H-Hello Mr. Pines." Eros walked in, pushing a tray of breakfast food towards the bed. He was wearing the same uniform. It just dawned on Dipper that all the male and female workers had a uniform they needed to wear every day, but Alice wore whatever she wanted half the time. His face was hung low, his straight hair covering his red face. "Alice isn't feeling very well, so they sent me to bring breakfast." 

"Oh, what's wrong with her?" Dipper blinked. Shuffling himself around the bed so he would now be sitting crisscrossed, the blanket laying lazily his lap. "And thank you, Eros. I'm sorry I left you alone yesterday." 

Eros nodded, keeping his head down. "It's okay, and she just has a stomach ache." 

Dipper hummed. "I hope she stars to feel better, and please stop being so formal." Eros lifted his head up slightly, only for his face to become a darker shade of red.

"I- um Dipper," his voice shook at the name like he hesitated to call him by his actual name. "You- you might wanna pull your shirt up." 

Dipper's face went as red as Eros's. He looked down and saw that the large shirt was hanging off his shoulder, leaving his whole neck and arms exposed. All the marks out in the open for Eros to see. Dipper's eyes went wide, he quickly pulled the shirt back over his shoulder and chuckled nervously. 

"Sorry about that...why don't you sit down while I eat," Dipper suggested. "We can talk about your first day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter isn't really good but it need a filler chapter, and this one was just one of them. It's not the best but I needed to get it out of the way. Sorry ! 
> 
> Also if you guys have any questions about me or about the story or any suggestions, don't hesitate to ask :)!!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all in one day and it’s the longest chapter yet. Hope you like :)

The day felt different.

The house wasn't cold, the air felt fresh and breathable. Dipper didn't even need to put on his hoodie. He spent most of the morning curled up in Bill's bed, he had changed out of the T-shirt and into one of Bill's more casual sweaters( even though he didn't need it); it fit him like a shirt dress; the sleeves were rolled up to his elbow; the soft material a pale gray with a velvet design, and regular back joggers. 

He walked by his favorite window, looked outside, and saw the clear blue sky and the morning sun shining bright. Dipper took in a deep breath of the cool air, letting himself unwind. The birds were out and the wind was still. Dipper shifted his weight onto the window sill, letting his butt relax on the white rail. His heart was relaxed and at peace, the letter still fresh in his mind. Every time Dipper recalled back to it his face would turn a pale shade of pink; this is the feeling Dipper missed so much- the feeling of actually feeling loved. 

Dipper shook the word out of his head. Maybe he shouldn't be thinking about Bill loving him. He just did a small, simple gesture; a small gesture that made Dipper's heart sore right out of his chest. He only called him Pinetree, signed it off as 'Yours', and he only wrote his phone number on the back of the card. No big deal. Nope.

Dipper hunched over, quietly giggling to himself, the feeling of the butterflies still in his chest. Maybe he should call Bill, not right now, though, but later. The smile on Dipper's face and the feeling of joy soon left his body at the sound of thin heels clicking on the cool floor. 

"Who do you think you are?" The voice snapped, Dipper looked up, already knowing who the voice in question was. "Hm?"

Adeline was looking down at him, she looked terrible. She was still wearing the same red dress and black heels from yesterday. Her hair was down and all matted, her dark makeup smudged. 

She looked like she could be on an anti-drinking poster that someone would find in a high school bathroom. Dipper held back a snicker.

"Excuse you?" He called out, standing up from the window and walking to her. He kept his distance, though. As she spoke, loudly, Dipper could scent the faint smell of alcohol on her breath.

"You heard me. Who do you think you are? You show up after weeks of being away, make me look bad in front of fucking Betty Cipher, and then leave the table with Bill." Dipper knew her words were meant to seem intimidating and bitter, but he honestly couldn't take her seriously. Her pretty face was red with anger, she swung her hands into her hips, leaning in towards Dipper. Dipper didn't cower back, he knew what she was looking at, and Dipper didn't try to hide the red bites that covered his neck, instead, Dipper stood straight, straining his neck just a tad bit to show off more marks. Her face was now boiling, steam shooting out of her ears. "You little skank."

"Id watch my tone if I were you." Dipper shot back, taking a step closer to her. He was tired of Adeline thinking she could walk all over him. "First of all," he continued, "You don't need me to make you look bad, you do that perfectly fine on your own. Second of all, who the hell do YOU think you are, you are a nobody to me. You walk around thinking you own this place, but look at you," Dipper moved his hand over her body, sizing her up. "You look like a drunk hooker." 

In one swift moment, her hand was inches away from Dipper's face, ready to strike. But Dipper was faster than her, thanks to all those self-defense classes Bill made him take. He held her wrist firm in his hand. Adeline's anger grew into a look of fear, her eyes wide in surprise. He held it as he spoke, every muscle in his face calm, his voice smooth and demanding. 

"Don't you ever raise your filthy hand at me. You are nothing but garbage to me." 

Adeline yanked her hand back, massaging her wrist with her other hand. Dipper's eyes never left hers. "You realize you're nothing, too, right? I'm more important to Bill than you are to him. I'm the one who stayed with him while you left, I'm the one that he fucked raw every night" She smiled sarcastically, nodding her head. "I bet you didn't even know he was coming home early." Her smile only grew when she saw Dipprs face twitch. "He didn't even tell you. Haha...you didn't even know, he told me and not you. He doesn't care about you, he cares about me. It's time you finally realize that." she dropped her hands. "Let's see what Bill thinks when I tell him you beat me."

"Wha-" Dipper began, but before he could stop her, Adeline brought her hand up to her face, and smacked herself as hard as she could. Her long nails cut deep into her skin, small streaks of blooding trickling down her face. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

She ignored Dipper's question and looked outside the window. She began to laugh. Dipper followed her gaze, his heart-stopping. It was Bill's guards, and Bill's car"Showtime." She smiled.

She turned and started to walk down the hall, Dipper soon followed, quickening his pace as she did hers. Adeline was crazy, way beyond crazy. As they got closer to the front, Adeline began to scream bloody murder. 

"Ah! Bill, please! Someone help me." She made a whole show out of it, she limped down the stairs and over to the door. The workers soon flooded the room, all looking at Adeline in worry. Dipper stayed on top of the staircase, looking down at the mess in front of him. Her screaming was silenced as soon as the front door opened. 

Bill was the first to walk in, on hand in his front pocket and the other pushing the door. God was he sexy. His hair had gotten longer since Dipper left, even pushed back the blond strands still fell onto his face. He was wearing only a white button-up -the top three buttons were not buttoned up and Dipper mentally held back a whine-, black slacks, and black shoes. He looked down at Adeline, who was dropped on the floor in front of Bill.

"Bill!" She gasped. "Thank god you're here!"

Bill didn't move an inch. "What happened to you."

"It was him!" Adeline yelled, turning her body and pointing a long finger towards Dipper, he heard the gasps and mummers of the workers, but Dippers eyes were focused only on Bill. "I was just t-trying to apologize to him and-and talk to him, b-but then- he attacked me!" She cried out, gasping for air, turning back to Bill, hunching over to hug her body. She was really selling this. 

Dipper heard Bill hum.

His eyes looked up over his hair at Dipper, his head still tilted down, and Dipper's stomach burned. "I see." He looked back down at Adeline, who was still sobbing and looked back up at Dipper. Bill took in a deep breath and rolled his shoulders back, tilting his head up, and the fire in Dipper's stomach only grew. "Is this true?" 

Dipper crossed his arms, he looked down at Adeline, and then back at Bill. "No."

Adeline's head snapped up, her eyes straining at Dipper. "He's lying Bill. He did do this, he hit me!" Her gaze left Dipper and returned to Bill. "You have to do something about this!" 

Bill's eyes never left Dippers, the intense heat continued to grow. "I will." Dipper glanced down at Adeline, the look on her face was obvious to anyone. 'I win' she mouthed, her smile from earlier had returned. "Guards," Bill spoke up, his stare stone-cold and unreadable. Did Bill actually believe her? Did he think Dipper was capable of beating a girl to the point where she looked like that? Granted, her hangover was to blame for half of it. Two guards walked to Bill, ready for his orders. "Get Adeline and take her to Dites office, I'm sure she'd love to talk with her." Adeline's face immediately fell, she squirmed in the arms of the guards.

"W-why me?" Her eyes burned with what Dipper could only describe as fear. "He should be the one to talk to Dite! He's the one that hit me." 

Bill turned to face Adeline, his voice laced with venom. "I know it was you that did this to yourself. Dipper is a kind soul, not even capable of hurting a fly, let alone a sad pathic excuse of a woman."

Dippers heart swelled up, he bit back a blush. Adeline looked back up at Dipper and yelled: "Who the hell do you think you fucking are? Fuck you, Dipper. I swear to God I'll ruin you!"

Dipper walked down the steps, he could see the workes tense up as he passed them one by one.

Once he got close enough to see the fear in Adeline's eyes, he spoke. "I am Dipper fucking Pines, and I'm the person who has your life in his hands. So don't you ever forget who you work for." 

And with that Bill signaled the guards to take Adeline away. She kicked and screamed her whole way out, once she was out of sight Dipper looked around at the workers. He saw Alice and Eros looking at him in awe, Alice was wearing regular comfort clothes, both of her hands giving him a thumbs up, Eros's face was flushed with pink, still eyeing the marks on Dippers neck. Dipper smirked at the two. 

"Everyone else, get back to work. Now!" Dipper ordered. The workers all scattered back to their positions, once everyone was out of view Dipper's shoulders fell and he wrapped his arms around himself. He felt the familiar warmth of Bill's strong arms wrap around him. He planted a kiss onto Dipper's head and whispered to him.

"I'm home."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s m u t

Bill had taken Dipper back up to his room. He was trembling and on the brink of tears.

Pitiful. 

He couldn't comprehend why he wanted to cry. He wasn't sure if it was because of what Adeline had said before she attacked herself. Dipper didn't say a word until they reached the doors, and he was safely tucked away in Bill's room. Why had she known about Bill coming back before Dipper? He couldn't have cared for her the way he cared for Dipper. Right? It was probably just a lucky guess; she couldn't have known. 

Dipper folded his legs under him, letting the delicate material of Bills blanket surround him. Bill was changing out of his clothes. His broad shoulders displayed to the open air-no matter how many times Dipper saw Bill shirtless it still made his face burn with excitement. Something caught Dipper's eye, though. He knew Bill's body like the back of his hand; he knew every scar and every freckle. There was a long gash on the side if Bills ribs- it looked fresh. Dipper's eyebrows furrowed in concern. Bill turned and caught Dippers' gaze, glimpsing down to his wound. 

"Don't uneasiness yourself over this. Its nothing for you to worry about." Although Bill's voice had come out tender, Dippers worry didn't falter. "Babe," Bill spoke out. 

"What happened?" Dipper interrupted. "Why are you back a day early. And why was Adeline still here? And why did she know you were coming back early?" His concern grew into sadness as he remembered what Adeline had said to him. Bill sighed and walked over to the bed, picked Dipper up, sat down, and placed Dipper down on his lap. The simple action had Dipper's heart fluttering with excitement. "Why was she here?"

Bill's hands were placed gently on Dipper's hips. His eyes went soft as he spoke. "I went out to find someone, it took less time than I thought it would have." He planted a small kiss onto Dipper's neck and continued to speak. "He put up a fight," a kiss, "but he only got to hit me once," a kiss, "you should see how he looks," and then another kiss on his shoulder, he had to pull the sweater over Dipper's shoulder. "This looks familiar," Bill smirked, running the material through his fingers. "She got drunk last night and I left her in the guest room, I advised a message to her saying she had better been gone by the time I returned today. I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you- plus I don't have your number."

Dipper trembled at the light kisses Bill was leaving on his neck, he ran his tongue against the bruises and Dipper whined. "But you have her number? And she has yours." Dipper couldn't help the jealousy in his voice. His anger only grew at Bill's chuckle.

"Don't worry," he bit down hard on Dipper's color bone. Dipper gasped and bucked his hips forward, only to be met with Bill's growing erection. Bills grip tightened at the noise that escaped Dipper's lips. "She has my work number. You," He grunted, bucking his hips to met Dipperes once again, Dipper threw his head back, a very loud moan coming out from the back of his throat. "You have my personal." 

Dipper let out a small gasp. He had his personal number. He had Bill Ciphers' personal number. 

Dipper bucked his hips again, this time a lot harder. He felt his cock twitched with excitement. "O-oh fuck~"

Bill groaned, he brought one of his hands up to the back of Dippers head, he tangled his long fingers into the soft, brown curls, and yanked. He yanked hard.

"FUCK! BILL" Dippers eyes screwed shut, he had no control over his hips, or the way they thrust deep into Bills cock. "Fuck me- ah- now!"

Bill chuckled, grabbing Dippers his and holding them down. Dipper groaned at the sudden stop of sweet friction. "Someone forgot their manners." Bill yanked Dippers head to the side and attacked his neck, going over the old bites with newer, better ones. "Do you need to be taught a lesson?" 

Dipper purred at the words. He was feeling a little edgy right now, so he decided to have fun with it. "Like you could teach me a lesson." He smirked at the groan that escaped Bills perfect lips. 

Bill's eyes burned with desire and lust. His fingers dug into Dipper's sides. God, how Dipper wanted to ride his cock, but he wouldn't give in so easily.

"Oh," Bill purred into Dipper's ear. "Wanna bet?"

Dippers eyes rolled to the back of his head, he tried to buck his hips but to no avail. Bills grip never lessened. 

"How long will it take until you're begging for my cock to be inside you?" Bill bit Dippers earlobe, moving his hands up and down Dippers thighs. "I know how much of a cockslut you are for me, I know how much of a little whore you are for my cock."

"Fuck Bill~" Dipper's brain was fuzzy, his eyes clouded with ecstasy. He knew what was coming- and we would gladly take it. But he was determined not to beg, he wanted to see how long it would take him. Bill chuckled, the hand on Dippers thigh moving closer and closer to Dippers throbbing member, he bit his lip in anticipation. 

"Look at you," Bills hand ghosted over Dippers bulge, "Just tell me what you want, baby. I'll give it to you so good, you know I will, don't you?" Bill growled and Dippers silence. He bucked his hips up hard and smirked at Dippers moan. "Don't you?" he asked again. 

Dipper nodded furiously. His eyes trained on Bills. 'You can do this.' Dipper reassured himself.

Another chuckle from Bill, his nails digging into Dipper, his breath started to pick up. "You want my cock deep inside of you, don't you?"

Dipper shook his head, his breathing also picking up. he knew that based on the way Bill was talking, that this would be one hard fuck. He only got like this when he was really in the mood. 

Dipper gave up immediately after both of Bill's hands snaked to the back of dippers thighs and flipped him over and pushed him against the bed. Dipper loved when Bill did this, it always amazed him how strong Bill was. 

Bill got ontop of Dipper- who immediately wrapped his legs around Bill's body- and pulled Dippers sweater up; exposing his torso to the cool air. Dipper's skin was scorching with anticipation, he bucked his hips up, moaning at the feeling of Bills cock twitching against his own, but Bill pinned Dippers hips down with a deep chuckle. 

"God," Bill growled, sinking his teeth into Dipper's stomach. "I want to fuck you so bad, baby. You know that, right?" 

"Y-yes." Dipper sucked a breath in between his clenched teeth, moving his hands around Bill, one tangled in his golden hair, the other loose around his neck. "God!" Dipper cried at his aching member, his eyes looking up at the ceiling, wanting any kind of friction. "Bill please., just fuck me!"

"There he is." Bill purred, moving Dippers sweater up further, "The little cock slut I know." Dipper lost it. His mind was completely gone, every thought was Filled with Bill- and only Bill. Dipper's body craved him, every inch of him burning with desire. Bill trailed soft kissed up Dipper until he reached Dippers nipple. With a smirk Bill took the hard bud in his mouth, swirling his tongue against the sensitive skin. Dipper threw his head back, not only at the pure ecstasy he felt but also at the view in front of him. Bill with his hair all messed up, his perfect white shirt wrinkling up, his eyes glossed over with something Dipper couldn't quite figure out, his mouth wrapped around one of Dipper's nipples. His dick twitched when Bill flicked it with his tongue. 

"Look at me, baby boy. I want to see you come undone." Dipper held back a moan, his eyes going back down to met Bills, one of his hands. "You're so beautiful, such a pretty boy." 

Dipper arched his back, a small whimper leaving his mouth. "Tell me what you want, and I might give it to you," Bill smirked, taking a long and hard suck at Dipper's stiff nub, his other hand moving to pinch at Dippers other nipple. "Tell me, babe."

"T-touch me." Dipper gasped, a tear slipping down his eye. "I need- fuck, oh fuck- I need you to touch me." Without saying a word, Bill brought his lips up to Dipper with a hot and nasty kiss. 

Nothing about it was perfect, but Dipper loved every second of it. He ran his hands eagerly all over Bill, waiting for Bill to do the same. Dipper gasped into the kiss when he felt his joggers getting pulled down, but his gasp quickly changed into a loud moan when he felt Bill's large hand cup and massage Dippers leaking member. Dipper was so close to the edge- he has been since they started- and he knew that Bill noticed. Bill never broke away from the kiss, his hand to busy massaging Dippers cock. 

Without thinking, Dipper bit the bottom of Bill's lip, har enough to make him bleed, Bill let out a mixture of what sounded like both a moan and a groan. He moved his hand under Dippers boxers, pulled them down, and ran his hand over the tip, using his precum as a form of lube. Bill pulled away from the kiss, Dipper whimpered at the loss of contact. 

"Fuck-Look at you," Bill purred, slowing down his hand. "I've barely touched you, and already you're so close to cumming. God, what a slut." Bill moved up further, so he was now looming over Dipper, looking down at him. "You want to cum for me, hm?" 

"B-Bill! Fuck yes! D-don't stop." Dipper made sure to sound desperate- he didn't even have to try, really- he knew how wild it drove Bill. "I want to cum so bad, please."

Bill growled, his hand began to speed up, and Dipper was a withering mess. His moans and pants growing louder by the second. Bill leaned down to Dipper's neck and began to bite it, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive skin. "Tell me how much you love it."

Dipper was close to orgasm, his body began to shake and his eyes were glued shut. "I- I love it so much- fuuck- I love how good you make me feel."

"Tell me how much you love me."

That caught Dipper by surprise, not only the statement but also how hopeless it sounded. It didn't sound like a command, but as a reassurance, but his brain was too focused on reaching the high Dipper desperately needed, and he didn't think twice before answering. "I- I love you so much- god- I've missed you, Bill. God, I fucking love you."

Bill moaned, his hand only pumping at Dipper harder and faster. "That's right. I'm the only one who can make you feel this good, baby. Keep looking at me, I want to see your pretty face when you cum" 

"B-Bill," Dipper gasped.

"Cum for me, Pine tree."

Dippers' vision went white. His whole body shook as he fell from his high, his body hot and sweaty. Bill looked like a wild animal, ready to strike at its prey. 

Bill brought his hand up to Dipper's lips, Dipper moaned as he took Bills digits in his mouth, sucking him clean and swallowing every bit of his cum. He never felt embarrassed when he did this if anything he felt more empowered. Bill's eyes were blown wide and his breathing was heavy. "Such a good boy lay back down for me." Bill sighed, standing up from the bed

Dipper complied. He noticed the bulge in Bill's pants and brought himself upon his knees on the bed. Dipper grabbed Bill's wrist before he could walk away, desperation in his voice. "Let me take care of that." 

Dipper smirked at Bill's reaction; he closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. "It's okay-"

Dipper was already leaning in and undoing the belt and zipping own the fly. "Di-"

"Let me take care of it," Dipper repeated, batting his eyelashes and lowering his eyes. "Please."

"Fuck- alright. Take care of me, baby." Bill nodded, bringing his hand down to Dipper's wild hair, giving it a light tug. 

Dipper moaned around Bills cock, he loved the heavy feeling of having Bills cock on his tongue, and the way he would choke on it with the slightest movements because Bill was just that big. Dipper never really thought size mattered until he got fucked my Bills Godzilla of a cock. He still remembers how fucking wild it made him the first time, Dipper wanted it hard and fast, but Bill advised against it. Dipper didn't know why he was so adamant about going slow until he saw Bill's cock.

Bill grunted and began to slowly move in Dipper's mouth, digging his nails deeper into Dipper's scalp each time he hit the back of Dipper's throat. It wasn't long until Bill was fucking Dipper's mouth hard enough to break his jaw. Dipper's eyes were watery and he had spit dripping down his chin. His cheeks a warm shade of pink, his lips wrapped tightly around Bills cock. He loved the sounds that came out of Bills parted lips, the praises that he received when he moaned around Bill, the way he would gag on it every so often, and he especially loved the way Bill came in Dippers mouth and how he swallowed every last drop.

Bill pulled out of Dipper's mouth with a grunt and buckled his pants back up.

"You're such a fucking whore. Letting me fuck your throat like that." Bill smirked, whipping away a strand of saliva from Dipper's chin.

"Tell me about it." Dipper's voice came out dry, he was looking at Bill through his eyelashes, bitting the bottom of his lip. 

"God, you're so fucking hot." Bill leaned down to place a small kiss onto Dipper's forehead. "I have something to take care of, take a shower and rest for a bit, you've had a pretty interesting morning." Bill picked Dipper up bridal style and carried him over to the bathroom, sat him down next to the sink, and turned on the hot water.

"Is the business Adeline?" Dipper mumbled, not being able to speak very loudly.

"She's one of them, but Dite will take care of her." Bill pulled Dipper's sweater off and smiled at the confused expression on Dipper's face. "We found a rat, he's been running his mouth around the city and it's hurting our reputation. You remember the warehouse?" Dipper nodded. "That wasn't us, that was someone else making it look like I was involved. I found who it was."

"Oh." 

"Don't trouble about it. Shower. If you need me I'll be in my second study." Bill winked, placing a kiss on dippers cheek and walking out of the door.

DIpper looked around the bathroom, it was almost the same as his, just bigger, and with plants.

The shower water had already begun to heat up the room, steam covered the mirror. 

"Time to shower."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Dipper chose to head back to his room after his shower. 

A worker- probably Alice- had left Dipper a change of clothes on Bill's bed; a white t-shirt, khaki pants, black vans, and a navy blue hoodie. 

Dipper would be leaving soon. 

He hadn't changed his mind on that, he couldn't stay. He wanted to go back to his life, he missed Jonathon and Justin, he wanted that friendy environment back. Plus, Bill looked like he had things under control, Dipper wasn't concerned with the business so there wasn't anything he could do. 

He was packing his clothes when he got a call from Jonathon, Dipper didn't think much of it until he answered and hear the frantic voice of his friend.

"Dipper, something bad happened- I think." Jonathan played like he was murmuring. Dipper glanced over to the clock beside his bed. 2:30 pm. The dinner was opened. 

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" It wasn't unusual for Jonathan to act and sound so fatigued, but this time felt different for Dipper. He walked over to his window and threw the blinds open.

The weather had somewhat changed. The sun was not warm anymore, but scorching and the clouds were scattered and gray. 

"N-no." Jonathon swallowed, "Its Justin-"

"Justin?"

"Yeah," Jonathon continued, "We were just chilling here and taking, he said he had a big game soon and was hoping you'd be back in time for him to ask you to go, and of course I said I didn't know and he probably didn't have a chance with you-"

"Jonathon, get the to the point." He smiled.

"Right, right, okay so we were just talking, right? A-and then someone came in here, some big, buff looking man and another tall blonde one, t-they took him a couple of hours ago..." His voice came out rushed and reluctant like he wasn't even sure he could speak those words out loud.

Dipper's heart plummeted. "What?"

"Yeah they didn't even say anything really, they just grabbed him and took him. They looked like they meant business, Dipper. I'm worried about him, I don't know what to do. maybe its nothing and I'm just being dramatic about it-" 

"N-no," Dipper tried to sound nonchalant, but his heart was tearing and pounding out of his chest. "It's fine, I um- ill see if I can do anything. Close up and head home, don't leave until I update you."

"Dipper-"

"Please." 

The line was soundless for a while, Dippers anxiety grew by the second. He needed to go see Bill.

The guy they found- it couldn't be him, right? He has no intermediary with Bill. He can't. 

"Okay."

The second the line went dead, Dipper ran to the hall. His lungs stung and his heart felt heavy. 

Pictures of Justin fashed through Dipper's memory. Justin was a sweet and generous boy, he couldn't be involved with Bill. He couldn't be on Bill's bad side. A chill ran down Dipper's spine at the idea of Justin truly being on Bills' bad side- it wouldn't end pretty for him. His legs carried him to the stairs. He toppled over his own feet as he fumbled half the steps. He reached the bottom and sprinted out the front door, his brain screeching at his feet to advance quicker.

Bills second office was located on the right side of the woods, it was an underground bunker. That's where he handled his more important tasks. Dipper ran and ran until his legs gave up on him and he tripped over, quickly picking himself up and sprinting the last few yards. 

The entrance was just out of reach, he could see the bodyguards securing it, with a final leap he reached them. 

"Mr. Pines-" One spoke out.

"Bill-" Dipper peered, shouldering aside the guard. "I need to see Bill, now."

The guards both looked at each other before stepping aside and opening the doors.

Dipper's face was red and burning, his breathing hysteric, his chest felt tight. The feeling only worsened when he was inside the building. He could hear muffled taking- no, not taking- yelling. He couldn't quite make out what was being said, nor who the voices belonged too. Dipper was unadventurous as he walked down the hall, he followed the path down to the entrance. It looked like an abandoned warehouse. Nothing special, Dipper knew that this was also were Bill kept some weapons and cars, but those were deeper in the building. 

"You're pathetic." That was Bill's voice

Dipper dropped back, his body quivering. 

He continued forward.

"You're a coward." That wasn't Bill.

WACK.

Dipper reached the voices, and he felt like fainting. In front of him was Bill. Wearing a nice black suit, nested in his fingers was a gold brass knuckle. His chest was rising, clearly tired of whatever he was doing, Dipper wasn't close enough to read his face, but he knew Bill was at his witts end. 

In front of Bill was what looked like a Chinese tiger chair- but was probably just a regular chunky, silver chair. He couldn't see who was sitting in it, but he didn't have too to know who was in it. 

He could see the all too familiar letterman jacket. 

Dipper's knees felt frail, his body too much for him to bear.

"Why are you here?" The voice alarmed Dipper, he looked up Bill- his eyes glossy with tears- and gasped. Bills voice was stern, there was no hint of sympathy. Dipper looked back over to the chair and forced his legs to move closer. "Don't-" Dipper snapped his eys to Bill. He was close now, close enough to see the fire burning in his eyes. Dipper kept his eyes on Bills, he didn't want to look anywhere else until he had to.

"W-who is it?" Dipper shook his head. The familiar voice of his friend shot through his heart. Leave it to Justin to be curious at a moment like this. 

"Shut up." Bill scoffed.

Dipper waked in front of the chair and looked down at his feet- the floor was covered with scattered blood- still not wanted to look down, scared of what he would see.

"D-Dipper? Dipper, it's you..." Justin's voice croaked. "Why?"

Bill stepped in front of Dipper, pushing him behind and holding out a protective arm. "How do you know him?"

"Dipper, please...look at me..." Justin's voice was hopeless, Dipper screwed his eyes shut, before opening them back up. "Please-" 

Bill rose his fist, about to pierce Justin's face. 

"Don't" Dipper whispered. He wasn't even sure if it was loud enough to hear. But Bill brought his hand back down to his side. Dipper sucked in a breath and moved his gaze up to Justin. The second their eyes met, Dipper broke out into a sob, and so did Justin. His face was swelled and bruised. Cuts on every inch, barely any part of his face wasn't covered in blood. It was a miracle that he could even talk, let alone see. Justin's letterman was ripped and dirty. Dippers' heart broke- he remembered how happy and excited Justin got when he first showed off his letterman.

"Dipper help me please- get me out of here. I-" Justin leaned, that's when Dipper noticed the tight cuffs around his wrist, they were cutting into his skin. 

He could fee Bill behind him. "How do you know him, Dipper?"

Dipper shook his head, not sure of what to say. He didn't know how much Justin told Bill, and he didn't want to rat out his friend. This had to be a mistake- Bill had to have had the wrong person. 

"He's the one who set it up, Dipper." Bill spoke cooly, "The warehouse was him. He's a lot more capable than he seems."

"H-he's lying to you Dipper. I don't know what he's talking about!" Justin sounded frantic, his swollen black eyes pleading with Dippers tear-filled ones.

Dipper wanted to believe him. He did, but everything was starting to add up. The reason Justin knew so much about Bill was because he was working against him. He was the one, and there was no denying it.

Dipper heard Bill rumble, he knew he was about to hurt Justin. "Justin," Bill smirked. "That's who you are. He's the one you told me about, isn't he Dipper?"

Justin's face fell. His name was clearly something he was trying to keep a secret. Dipper bit his lip, guilt flooding his whole body. He wanted to protect him, he really did. But he also had the urge to spill his guts to Bill. Dipper had a heavy feeling in his heart, his stomach was a pit of nothing. He was split between the two between him. He had a connection with Justin- there was something there, Dipper felt it now more than ever. But with Bill, it was more than just a connection. It was beyond that, it was beyond feelings. Dipper got butterflies around Justin, but around Bill, he felt complete, like he was on a cloud high in the sky. He felt light-headed around him. It wasn't up for debate, he needed to help one of them. But he didn't know who.

"Dipper!" Justin yelled, pulling against his restraints. His face deep with sorrow and pain, he needed help. He wanted Dipper's help. "Tell him I don't know who he is! I don't know why I'm here!" He looked between the two, eyes finally landing on Bill. "You're crazy."

Bill pushed Dipper back behind him and struck Justin's cheek. Blood gushing out of a new cut. Dipper flinched back, not knowing what to do. He should say something to Bill, he should defend his friend. Bill was still attacking Justin, yelling at him for answers, demanding them. Justin was screaming for Dipper.

"Tell me where he is!" Bill roared, pushing himself off of Justin.

"Dipper..." Justin wheezed, coughing up and spitting out blood. "You're pathetic."

The words stuck Dipper right in the heart. Bill was about to jump back onto him, but Dipper grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back. 

"What did you say?" Dipper blinked, praying he heard Justin wrong.

"I said you're pathetic." He spit, pushing his body towards Dipper. "You made this so much harder than it had to be if you just accepted my invites- I wouldn't have gone after Bill. But no, you just had to be in love with this asshole! It's pathetic. Hearing you talk to Jonathan about how you still loved your ex. It was disgusting."

Dipper felt his word collapse. "How did you know-"

"Please." Justin chuckled. Finching back in pain. "I've always been in the business, and everyone here knows who the great Dipper Pines is. The only hold of humanity Bill Cipher owns. I knew that if I got close to you, I would find out more about him."

"He doesn't own me," Dipper mumbled. "Did you even like me?"

Justin's voice went soft, Dipper heard Bill huff. "Of course I did, not only would I take down Bill Cipher, but I'd also be fucking something he owned." 

Dipper beat Bill to this one. He balled his hand in a fist and swung hard, he saw one of Justin's teeth fly out.

"It's him." Dipper sniffed, holding back his tears. "He's the one who set you up. His name is Justin Lafoyte, he goes to the College near the dinner I work at, he came in one day and started talking about the warehouse. The same day I came back home."

Justing coughed. "You bitch." 

Dipper wanted to feel bad, but he couldn't anymore. He felt broken and used. "I'm not sure if this is relevant, but he was a friend, his name is Luke Mannett, and he gets a lot of information from him. He's a lot older than us, maybe around 28 or 31."

"Dipper-" Justin gasped. "What-"

"You do not get to talk about me like I'm some prize." Dipper spat, gripping his fist."I don't belong to anyone, especially not you." 

Bill moved in front of Dipper and squatted down so he was now eye level with Justin. "God, I should kill you- just for that comment." he turned his head to the side and spoke to Dipper. "Babe, you should go back inside- I'm not done with him."

Dipper wanted to smile because of the look on Justin's face, he was scared, but he wasn't that cruel, so instead, he nodded. "Just don't kill him."

"As you wish," Bill smirked.

Dipper turned around and walked out of the room, a loud and dark screech from Justin was the last thing he heard before he reached the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow plot twist, justin = bad


	12. Chapter Twelve

The walk back to the house was empty. 

Dipper felt so hollow and afraid.

The moment he made it to his room he ran into the bathroom and started to throw up. He heaved and choked until he was a crying mess. He laid down and rolled himself up into a ball. He hugged himself tightly. The connection he thought he had with Justin was not there anymore, the pitty he felt for him was gone. It was replaced with pure anger.

Not only at Justin, but at himself too. 

He was mad for thinking he could have a life without Bill, a relationship even. He was mad that Justin didn't really want him for the reasons Dipper thought. 

He was mad that he wanted Justin dead.

Dipper wanted to punch his face until he stopped breathing. He didn't feel sorry when he left the building. He dint feel anything until he got to his room. He wanted him dead, but at the same time, he didn't. He wanted him to live so they could go back to the way things were, or maybe just to watch him suffer.

But of course, he had to be connected to Bill. 

He was mad because he didn't know what came over him. He didn't know what to tell Jonathon, he didn't know if he could go back to him, maybe he was in on it too. The thought alone made Dipper sick to his stomach, he picked himself up and threw up in the toilet, barely missing it. He didn't want to think that, he didn't want to think that his only real friend was out to get him, too.

Dipper couldn't have the normal life that he wanted. 

He's in too deep. 

But this life isn't for him. Bill was right about that. Was Dipper really ready to make that commitment? Was he ready to be a cold-blooded monster who didn't care if his 'friend' died?

Did he even have the choice?

He lived what he thought was a life without Bill for about three weeks. But it was all a lie. Justin knew who he was the second he walked into that dinner. He knew what he needed to do to get to Bill. It was all a game Dipper didn't realize he was a pawn in. 

He loved the power he felt when he told Adeline off, he loved the idea of her crumbling at his feet, he had power over her. He loved the feeling of having power over Justin, too. The look in his eyes when he realized that Dipper wouldn't protect him the way he thought he would. 

He especially loved knocking one of his teeth out.

Maybe he was meant for this life. 

Maybe this was actually who he wanted to be. 

Maybe Bill was Dipper's only grasp of humanity, too.

Is this what Dipper wanted? To have power over everyone in the world.

It didn't sound so bad. 

It wasn't so bad.

Dipper was tired of feeling helpless, he wanted people to fear him, not just Bill. He wanted to have that control over everyone. He wanted to be the one playing the game, the one moving around the pieces until nothing of the other person was left. 

Dipper sniffled and brought himself up to the mirror.

He looked dead. His eyes were bloodshot, the color in his face drained, and his nose as red as an apple. 

He didn't look like a threat...that needed to change. 

Dipper quickly washed his face and teeth, he rummaged through the cabinets and found what he was looking for. He turned it on and watched as it buzzed to life. 

Dipper took a deep breath and looked at himself. He wanted change, he wanted something different. He wanted to have that same control over himself.

Dipper ruffled his hair, tugging at the long sides. "It's now or never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapters a lot shorter than the others, but oh well


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Dipper felt powerful.

The skin on the back of his neck felt so opened. He glanced around the sink, clumps of hair scattered everywhere. Dipper stared at himself in the mirror. 

He looked great.

Dipper ran a hand through his freshly cut hair, grasping at parts that were no longer there.

The sides of his head weren't faded or anything like that- it was just shorter, a lot shorter, a little buzzed, but not really. The front and top parts were still very long, he didn't want to get rid of his curls and his hair looked cleaner.

He looked cleaner.

His face looked more square instead of round, less refined and more forceful. 

Dipper was never big on gender norms, he liked wearing shorts and oversized sweaters on the occasion, not to mention what he would sometimes wear to bed with Bill, he had a very feminine body, rounded thighs, slim waist, toned belly.

He worked out so he could gain some muscle and not look like a girl all the time. It did help with his confidence, but some of the original curves were still there. 

He always wanted to cut his hair short, too, but Mabel never allowed him. She said he looked better like that anyway, so he needed to keep it long and messy.

But now that he was at his worst, he felt his best. 

His short hair showed off his strong cheekbones, nice jaw, and broad shoulders. It drew more attention to him himself.

Dipper tried to hold back a smile. He did a damned good job. He knew how to cut hair thanks to Mabel and her line of work. 

Convenient, but he'd still need someone to fix it up a bit.

Dipper cleaned up his mess and hopped back into the shower. It felt so good not having so much hair to worry about. Once out, he wrapped a white cotton towel around his waist. He checked himself out in the mirror and smirked. A thought leaped into Dipper's head before he could prevent it.

'Damn, Justin gonna be pissed when he sees this.'

A picture of Justin's face, battered and bloody, flickered behind Dipper's eyes.

The image made him uneasy, the rush of guilt from earlier washed over him, it only worsed when another wave hit at the thought of Jonathon. Dipper felt like the blood from his body was drained away, he felt lightheaded and had to hold onto the sink for support. He didn't need to feel sorry for Justin. He was an asshole who admitted to his play in this, it was beyond Dippers control, he couldn't stop anything from happening-

"As you wish"

The words rang through Dipper's ears. 

As he wishes. 

He could stop this, he could stop Justin from getting killed, maybe they could have him as a worker or something. Dipper did have power over this situation. If he played his cards right and got Bill to listen to him, then maybe they could find a way to let Justin go. He really didn't have to get hurt- well...hurt any more than he already was. Maybe they could send him off to Tito, and he could train under him to be a 'worker' at his fower shop- or whatever it was he owned. Dipper couldn't bother to remember it. 

But who's to say that he won't try to betray him, too? Dippers' head was pounding, he needed to think. 

"Think, think, think!" He mumbled to himself.

Maybe he could sweet-talk Justin into leaving. 

The thought of Justin dying was no longer suitable to Dipper. He choked at the remembrance of when he thought it was. How could he think like that? Not even an hour ago he wanted Justin to suffer, but now he wanted to save him? There was a fight inside his head.

The side that resented Justin and wanted him gone demanded Dipper's attention, but the side that wanted him safe and thought this was still a big mistake was pleading with him. He wanted to shut his brain off, tell both sides to shut up and leave him alone.

He was torn between the person he was, and the person he's becoming. 

He had to think without emotion, what would be best for the company-

"No-stop that," Dipper heaved. "You are not apart of the company, you're just an outsider. You're not in this, you're not." He tried to reassure himself. Both sides were silent now. "This isn't you..."

'Keep telling yourself that, Pines.' 

Dipper wasn't sure if that was the voice in his head, or if he was the one who said it. 

He didn't want to find out. He pushed himself off the sink and forced himself out of the bathroom. 

He reached for his phone next to his bed and called the only number he could think of.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried out the second he heard her pick up.

"Hey..." She sounded wary, "Are you still at- with him?" 

Dipper sat down, he wasn't sure how this call would play out. "Yeah, I am."

He could hear Mabel's disappointment and it pulled at his heart.

"Okay...are you okay?" Her voice went soft and Dipper lost it.

"No." He sobbed.

"Talk to me, bro."

"I-" He didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Mabel about having Justin as a prisoner in the woods. She wouldn't understand that, so where could he even start? "I cut my hair, "Yeah that's a good place, "and- and now I feel like-"

"Different." Mabel finished. "You feel different."

"Yeah...I do."Dipper sniffed. 

"Dipper..." Mabel seemed doubtful, so far away yet so close. "You said Bills a businessman, right?" 

"Why are you bringing Bi-"

"I know what he does, Dipper."

Dipper flinched. "Wha-"

"I know who he is." She didn't sound worried, she had this tone that dipper couldn't recognize. "He's not the only one with connections."

"Mabel-"

"It was hard, I'll admit, but I always had a hunch."

"Mabel, let me-"

"He's a criminal, Dipper. You're in love with a killer, that's not a good thing!" 

Dipper found the tone. It was laced with the most toxic venom in the world. She wasn't disappointed, she wasn't upset- she was pissed. 

"Why didn't you tell me! What the hell!"

"If you would stop cutting me off and actually let me talk!" Dipper snapped, running his hand through his drying hair. "God, Mabel. I called because I needed my sister."

"Why did you really call me, it wasn't because of the hair. I know you, there's something different about you, and now I know why." The sweetness in her voice was back, the tone that made Dipper feel like he was wrapped in velvet. 

"I don't think I want to go home. I want to stay here and help..." Dipper was timid, saying it out loud felt different than thinking about it. His pulse raced as he spoke the words.

The other side of the line was silent, Dipper pulled his phone away to make sure they were still on the call.

"Is this what he's telling you? Is he trying to get in your read? This is unacceptable, I can't believe you!" Mabel yelled. "I want you out of that house, Dipper. It isn't good for you. This isn't you, I know you."

'I want you out of that house.'

'I want you out.'

'I want'

Dippers blood boiled. He was sick and tired of people telling him what was good for him. It was always what they wanted, not what he wanted. How did he expect himself to have a place in this business if he let everyone walk all over him? Dipper thought back to a few minutes ago when he was looking at himself in the mirror, saying that this wasn't him. This is him, people change, he wanted to be changed.

And it's not what they want, but what Dipper wants. And right now he wants to give Mabel a piece of his mind.

"I don't care what you want. This isn't about you, stop making it about you. If I want to stay here then I will. If I want to stay and help, I will. And you can not tell me anything. Bill isn't getting in my head, I'm the only one who can make my decisions." Even though he was mad, Dipper made sure not to raise his voice at his sister. "I love you, Mabel, I do. But I am tired of you never letting me talk, you're always so in my face and I need you to stop acting like Mom and start acting like my sister."

Dipper was breathless. His face red and tear-stained. He wished this call would make him feel better, and help him clear his head. Instead, it only fueled his anger and desire for power. His own power, not Bills, not Titos, and not Mabels. 

His.

"Dipper..." She was crying, Dipper made his sister cry. "I just want what's best for you, I love you, too. But I just don't think this is good for you."

Dipper let out a frustrated sigh. "This is good for me," his heart was sad, he wanted to comfort his sister and go back to her, but he knew that he would regret that more than staying and finding his own place in the world, he needed to stop piggybacking off of others. "this is what I want...can't you just support me?"

"I'm not going to agree with you on your choice, I'm not okay with you living a life where your life is always at risk."

"My life is always at risk, I'm at the most risk when I'm not here," Dipper mumbled, picking fuzz off his towel.

"I'm not okay with this...but I'll try to be supportive." Mabel ignored the comment. "I want to talk to Bill, just clear the air and get on the same page." Despite being miles away, Dipper could see the smirk on her lips. 

"Just don't scare him off."

"No promises." She hiccuped, blowing her nose on what Dipper assumed was a napkin. "I have to go, I'm about to have a meeting about a new line."

"Okay." Dipper nodded, "Come over Wednesday, you can bring me a new sweater."

"The weather is getting warmer." Mabel giggled, it felt good hearing her laugh.

"So?" Dipper giggled back. "I'll send a driver to your office to pick you up, you can stay as long as you want." Mable hummed, the tension clearly still in the air. "I love you..."

"I love you too, little bro." 

Then the line went dead. 

The call did help DIpper, it helped him with his choice of wanting a place here. He needed to stop being so scared of everything and everyone. He was tired of having his name shared with Bill, only to be the arm candy at parties. Dipper didn't want to be known as only bills 'secret lover', he wanted to be known as a businessman, he wanted to walk in rooms and have people at his feet. 

And Goddammit, he will have that.

Dipper placed his phone down on his bed, walked over to the closet, and threw it open. He scanned the items hanging up and contemplated wearing a suit. 'New hair, maybe a new style would be a little too much'. Dipper pulled out blue jeans, a black shirt, and his white shoes. He quickly dressed and headed to the door, his steps convinced and on a mission. Dipper reached Bill's office and stopped in front of the guard.

"Where is he?" He asked, praying his voice came out tough, he crossed his arms over his chest, standing tall. 

"In the warehouse-"

"Tell him I want to talk to him, now." Dipper walked past the guard and pushed open the double doors, "Don't make me wait." Dipper mentally cursed at himself, yes he wanted to have a place here, but that doesn't mean he needed to be rude to the workers. "Please." He added.

"Right away, sir."

Dipper nodded, went inside the room, closed the doors, and waited for Bill. He walked around the desk, remembering the day he returned, and slowly sat down on the all too big chair, it clearly wasn't made for someone like Dippers size. He felt like an ant sitting on Bills seat.

He looked around the office, never suing it from this perspective. A picture frame caught Dipper's attention. He picked it up as if it was made purely out of helium. It was an old picture of him and Bill, maybe three years ago. Dipper remembered the exact moment it was taken. They were at a local fair, it was one of their first dates, Dipper asked Bill if he could win him a huge stuffed frog from one of those shooting games, Bill smiled down at Dipper and told him if he won it then Dipper would owe him a kiss. 

He didn't think he'd win, so of course, he agreed. But little did he know that Bill was a God with guns- it didn't connect why until now. He won the prize with the biggest grin in the world, he turned to Dipper, handed him the animal, and leaned down, they were so close. Dipper could remember how nervous he was. Bill leaned in closer and kissed him on the corner of his lips.

Dipper laughed, pushed him away and called him an ass. Then some random girl asked him if he wanted a picture of them taken. She said they looked happy together, Bill was the one to say yes.

In the picture, Dipper was holding the stuffed frog close to his face, covering almost all of him, with a huge and genuine smile, Bill had his arm wrapped around Dippers waist, he was looking down at him with the most love-struck face.

"Idiot." Dipper smiled at the memory. Then he blushed at the fact that Bill had it framed in his office. There was a knock on the door and the same guard opened it, he leaned in and spoke to Dipper.

"Mr. Cipher will be here soon."

"That was fast." Dipper's eyebrows furrowed together. 

"We have walkie talkies. I just radioed the guard at the warehouse." He said; a small amused smile on his lips. 

"Oh, that makes sense." Dipper blushed, "okay, thank you."

The guard nodded and closed the door. 

"Okay, Pines." He huffed, "You can do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like this chapter, but I worked hard on it so it will be posted.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

It wasn't long before the two doors opened up.

Dipper was still staring at the picture frame in his hand when he heard the voice of a lady. 

"Who's that?" 

Dipper looked up and was met with Bill and some other girl, one he hadn't seen before but looked strangely familiar. He's seen that face somewhere before, he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

She had short black hair and bangs, she reminded Dipper of a taller and younger Edna Mode. She was wearing a bubblegum pink pantsuit, it had big pockets and a weird strap vertically on top of it, looped under the strap was a thin red belt. It had silver buttons attached to it. The outfit itself looked really familiar too, Dipper knew hed seen it somewhere before. The lady was looking up at Bill waiting for an answer to her earlier question, but his attention wasn't even near here. His eyes were looking back and forth: from the frame in Dipper's hands to the seat he was in, and then to his hair, it was like he was deciding where to start. 

The lady was growing impatient, Dipper could tell by how she placed her arms on her hips and looked at Bill with an...angeir expression? Dipper really couldn't read her that much, her face barely changed but her eyes said it all.

"I'm Dipper Pines, head of this house." The title came out of DIppers mouth before he could even stop, he glanced over at Bill nervously, but his attention was still all over the room. 

The lady turned over to Dipper, surprise O(or what Dipper thought was, he still couldn't tell) on her face. She also glanced back up to Bill and rolled her eyes at him. She slowly made her way from the door to the desk. She reached Dipper and held out a hand with a smile.

"The names Dite." 

Dipper took the hand in his, her nails were short and black, she radiated wealth and high maintenance. She had a full face of makeup on, long thin eyeliner, big fluffy eyelashes, a nude lip, and black eyeshadow. 

'God,' Dipper thought, 'I've seen her before...' 

"Have we met?" Dipper questioned, pulling his hand away. 

"No, I don't believe we have." Dite looked Dipper up and down, a small smirk on her perfect lips. "But I do know a lot about you." 

Dipper blinked. She knew about him? Well of course she did, but what did she know? Was it the usual? Who the bell is she and why does she look so damn familiar?! 

"Everyone does," Dipper muttered shyly. He turned to Bill, who was still out of it, "We need to talk." 

All three of them stood in silence. 

Dite sighed, "Well, I need to get to work. It was wonderful meeting you, Pines." She smiles and turned away.

"You too, Dite." And as soon as the name left his mouth a light bulb exploded in Dipper's brain. "Oh my god," he huffed. Dite stopped him get tracts and turned around, confused. "You're Aphrodite. You're Eros's sister, that's where I remember you from." 

Dite smiled, nodded her head lightly. "They all say we look the same, I came on business but also to visit him." She nodded towards Dipper, her smile never leaving. "I'll see you later." And she left. 

Dipper turned to Bill, crossing his arms. "Are you ready to talk? Or are you just gonna stand there all day?" 

Bill's face didn't change as he walked to the front of the desk. “You cute your hair.” 

“Y-yeah.” Dipper coughed. “I mean yes. Yes, I did.” 

Bill brought a hand up to Dipper's head and ran his fingers through this hair. Dipper resisted the urge to lean into the touch. 

“It looks good.”

“Thanks.” 

Dipper pulled himself away, keeping a safe distance from Bill. 

“We need to talk.” Dipper stood tall. “About Justin.” 

“You don’t get to decide what happens to him.” Bill day down in one of the two seats in front of Dipper. “Let’s start there.”

Dipper's confidence was plummeting, he knew this wouldn’t be easy. 

“I do.” 

“No-”

Dipper scoffed. “I do.” He repeated. “He was my friend, and I don’t care what he did. I want him alive, I don’t want him dead.” 

Bill leaned back in the seat, eyeing dipper up and down. “I’m not killing him, that’s someone else’s job.” 

“No one's killing him, period.” Dippers' voice boomed. “You want me to stay, and I am. But I’m not going to stand and watch you play this game. I have a place in this house. If I say I don’t want him dead, then guess what? He lives.” 

Bill hummed, clearly unimpressed. “Who said you had a place?” 

God! Dipper hated Bill. The words cut Dipper deep, but he couldn’t show it. “I did.” 

“If he doesn’t die, then what happens?” 

“We send him away. Send him to Tito, I’m sure his wife could use him as a worker.” 

Bill stood up. “Why would Tito want him?”

Dipper crossed his arms. “Tito will jump at the chance to knock some sense into a broken man, plus he owes me for that idiot who came into my room.” Bill's eye twitched. “I’ll tell Jonathon that Justin was kicked out of his university and he had to move- Tito will keep him for as long as he needs and then he’ll send Justin off to a shop in New York.” 

“Why New York?” Bill moved closer. 

“Justin always wanted to go to New York, might as well give him the chance.” Dipper shrugged. “I don’t want you going to Dinner Dash ever again, leave Jonathan alone. I’ll go down there tomorrow and talk to him face to face- on my own.” 

“No.” Bill declared. “You can go, but you’re taking someone with you.” 

Dipper decided not to argue that. “Mabel will be coming over later this week, she’ll stay as long as she wants. She wants to talk to you.” 

Bill rolled his eyes. 

“If you want me to stay, things will change around here. I won’t be just some ‘lover’ who lives with Bill Cipher. I’m going to take care of this house and the business here, I am apart of this.” 

Bill stood tall. “Head of the house.” He quoted. “As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It bad


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just want to start off my saying thank you so much to everyone who voted and comments on my story's, it means the world to me and it really motivates me to write more! 
> 
> I've been having bad writers block for a while now and so I haven't been happy with how my writings have turned out, but I also don't want to just not update for three weeks. I hope you guys understand ! Everyone of my American readers please stay safe, where I live there's not a lot of cases of Corona but it's still chaotic, be safe and wash your hands!!

The dinner was busier than usual. 

Most of the tables were full, but Justin's seat was still vacant. Dipper looked around for Jonathan and smiled when he spotted him making a hot chocolate. Dipper glanced over at Eros. "Come on, you can take that seat. I need to talk to someone."

Eros nodded and obliged.

Earlier that morning, when Dipper and Bill we're still in bed, they had gotten into a little argument; Dipper said he wanted to take Eros with him instead of a bodyguard. Bill wasn't having it, he said Dipper couldn't take a worker with him. Dipper replied with: "You said I had to take someone with me, you never specified who." 

And that's how Dipper ended up bringing Eros along with him. 

Dipper shuffled around the counter and into the kitchen area. It felt so nostalgic being here, it hasn't been that long but to Dipper a day feels like a week. 

"I'm guessing you're not here to work?" Jonathan spoke, letting his eyes linger on Dipper's hair for a while. "Nice." 

Dipper scratched the back of his neck, shrugging. "Yeah," he didn't know where to start, he practiced on Eros on the way here, but it was different when he was actually in front of Jonathan. "I'm not gonna be working...anymore." 

Jonathan nodded, his mouth formed into a tight line. "Figured, you're not really dressed for work." 

Dipper looked down at his outfit. Black slacks, a white button-up tucked in, and smooth, shiny back shoes. (Bill said he had to look the part of he wanted to act the part.) "I heard back from Justin." A tinge of guilt surrounded Dipper. 

Jonathan stood up straight, looking around the dinner, people were starting to leave. "What about him?" His voice came out concerned, but he tried not to show it. 

"They kicked him out, bad attitude and sneaking in alcohol." Dipper ran his hands through his hair. "He's making the move to New York soon." The sound of Jonathan's please surrounded Dipper's memories.

"Oh wow, good for him...not getting kicked out but, you know." 

"Yeah..." 

They both went quiet. 

"Who's the guy you brought with you?" Jonathan smirked, Dipper smiled; grateful he was changing the subject. "Is that the new man?" 

Dipper turned his head back to find Eros talking to a waitress Dipper had never seen. She was taking his order. 

"That's Eros, we work together." Dipper shook his head, "we're not together- but he is super hot." 

The two boys laughed. 

"What's your new job?" Jonathan continued working on his hot chocolate; he liked to take his time on things.

Dippers straightened up, he knew this question was coming. "I work in a business, with my boyfriend." The work felt weird coming out of Dipers mouth, he hadn't used that title in a long time. But he knew he has to give Jonathan a really good explanation for leaving him and Dining Dash. 

"Boyfriend?" Jonathan turned around and leaned over the counter, his elbows down and his hands holding up his face. "Is it that guy you won't get ever?" 

"Yeah." Dipper sighed, copying Jonathan's pose. "It's that one." 

"Hm."

They both watched as the waitress handed Eros his pancake and orange juice. The nostalgic feeling came rushing back to Dipper. The way they were both leaning, and observing customers. They way they were chatting away about nothing, it was all going to be a distant memory to Dipper. 

They ended up leaving the dinner an hour later than they were supposed to. Dipper hugged Jonathan and promised he'd come to visit sometime soon- but he knew that was a lie- and Eros thanked the waitress for the food. The two boys walked out of the dinner and walked down the street to the parked car. 

"Bill will not be happy we arrived late." The driver scolded, holding open the back door for the two. Although Bill let Dipper take Eros to see Jonathan, he also said he had to take a driver with him because he wasn't letting Dipper drive alone- he didn't even have his own assigned car. 

Dipper scoffed, "He'll live, thanks for waiting." He smiled and jumped into the back seat, Eros falling soon behind him. Dipper heard the sound of the driving sighing before he closed the door and made his way around the car to the driver's seat. 

"I met your sister, Aphrodite." Dipper turned over to Eros. "She seems nice." 

"Yeah," Eros shuffled uncomfortably, "she told me." 

"You guys look the exact same." 

"She's prettier. She has more fashion sense than me, did you see what she was wearing?"

Dipper nodded. 

"A pink Louis Vuitton Cruise 2015 runway pantsuit." Eros let everyone word fall out slowly as if he were testing the way the words sounded coming out of his mouth, slowly nodding his head. "She doesn't care about something being out of season, if it's cute, then it's cute." 

"Mabel has the same suit," Dipper mumbled to himself. "But it's a custom blue." 

"Bet that looks good." Eros smiled. "She's your twin, right?" 

Dipper nodded. "Yup."

The rest of the ride home was spent in weird silence. Eros seemed to be off, his mind a million miles away, his head was leaning against the window. Dipper hadn't really spent a lot of time with Eros, but he knew something was bothering him. But he also knew Eros didn't want to talk about it.

They were driving down the driveway when Eros spoke up. 

"Oh shit, that's a nice car." Eros looked back at Dipper. 

Dipper leaned over to get a good look, his eyes widened in recognition. "No way." He gasped when he saw Bill standing beside a nice, sleek black car, a confident smirk on his lips. Dipper's cheeks heated up. 

"There's no way." He repeated a big smile covered his face. He looked over at Eros; who just looked confused. The second the car parked Dipper didn't wait for the driver to get out and open his door, he jumped out of the car and jogged over to Bill. 

"Welcome back." Bill smiled. 

"Bill," Dipper laughed. "I swear, Bill. This better not be some stupid joke." Dipper tried to hold back his excitement as he walked around the car. "Are you serious!?"

Bill nodded, pushing himself off the car and following Dipped. "She's all yours, baby." 

Dipper squealed. To hell with holding back his excitement. Bill just gifted Dipper a 2015 Ferrari 458 Italia! Now, Dipper wasn't big on cars, like at all. But, he was a sucker for expensive gifts from Bill. He had mentioned that he wanted a 485 because he thought it looked like a super nice car to Bill, but he didn't think he'd remember that. Dipper had his dream car rig in-front of him. 

"Oh my god, Bill!" Dipper jumped up and hugged Bill, wrapping his legs around his waist. Dipper heard the sound of Eros coughing. "Thank you!" 

Bill wrapped his arms around under Dippers' thighs. "You're very welcome. You have to ride in style now." Bill let Dipper go and he dropped to his feet. "You can take it when you go to pick up your sister, just make sure to tell her not to pack her whole wardrobe." 

Dipper's eyes widened. "You're letting me drive to get her?" Bill nodded. 

"You can go, alone, but," Bill stressed. "You have to carry a handgun everyone you're driving big alone. And you have to tell me when you're going for a drive." 

"Okay." Dipper felt giddy, he also felt like he could pass out, Bill was letting him have his own freedom. 

"Let's go inside and have a talk," Bill smirked, pulling Dipper by the hips. He leaned down into Dippers' ear. "I'll see you in the room, go on." 

Dipper blushed, butting his lip to hold back a smile. He turned back to get Eros; who was looking away uncomfortably. "Come on, Eros. You can have the rest of the day off. Relax today, okay?" 

Eros looked at Dipper with a grateful smile. "You're the best, Dipper." 

Bills grip on his hips tightened. 

"I know." Dipper smiled, pulling away from Bill. "Let's get inside." 

Dipper jogged over to Eros and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the cars. He took one last look at Bill; he was scolding the driver for being late. Dipper frowned; it wasn't the driver's fault, he'd have to talk to Bill about it later. 

But right now, he just wanted to enjoy the progress they were making.


	16. Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve already posted this on my Wattpad and we’ve already had a discussion about this; this is just an update for you guys on AO3. I’m more active with my readers on there, but I still need to update you guys on here because y’all also love my story’s!!

Hey loves 

Soooo bad news, I'm thinking of discontinuing this story. 

Originally this series was only supposed to be a one-shot with the first chapter of the first book, but I said fuck it and wrote a lot more. I love this series so much and I had so much hope for it but it's just not going the way I wanted it to and that makes me sad. I haven't been really happy with the past chapters and I don't want to disappoint you guys by not writing anymore. 

Don't get me wrong, I still love this series with all my heart and I wanna go through with it, but I just don't like this book that much.

I want to start all over with an actual planned out story, it won't be mafia sadly. I'm trying to map it out and stuff but I'm scared you guys won't like it because it's already been done and blah blah blah. I'm just torn from trying to fix this story and just starting over. Give me what I want was gonna be three books long with; Give me what I want as the first one, The devil wears a suit and tie as the second, and You can put your dukes down, string bean as the final one. 

If I do continue it, then this book will have a rushed ending because it's mostly this one that just ruined my whole idea, I'll still write for this series just put more focus on the third and final book. 

I want you guys to be okay with a rushed ending, or even just a summary of how this book is supposed to end. I only have like three chapters left anyways, so please please please help me with this. 

This story isn't just mine, it's our story that we all built together. It's not fair of me to do something without asking the people who enjoy it as much as I do. 

So, we either start over on a new story, or we finish this series with the second books ending being a long summary and the third book being a full-on long one. 

I still want to work on TDWASAT and I'm leaning on just doing the long summary, but, BUT!!!! only if you guys are okay with it! 

Thank you so much for everyone who votes and comments on my story's

***

I've come to a decision; I WILL CONTINUE THIS SERIES!!!!!! 

I'll sum up the rest of this book and then give my all to the next one, and I will also be working on the new fic. Im leaning on a college AU where Bill and Dipper are roommates in the dorm and Dipper absolutely HATES Bill. You know what that means!!!!! SLOW BURN ENEMIES TO LOVERS BABBBYY!! Im still trying to think of titles, and as some of you may have caught on- all of my Billdip books have been named after songs, so give me some suggestions :)

Okay so the way I'm going to sum up this book is like this;   
———  
Chapter Sixteen 

Summary of how the chapter goes 

Chapter Seventeen 

Summary of how the chapter goes   
———  
And so on and so on, until I've finished summing up the rest of the story. I'm gonna work on that immediately and they all be posted in one chapter- if that makes sense lol. Again, I want to thank everyone who has supported me and will continue to support me, you guys really boost my confidence in my writings. 

See you on the next update! 

:)


	17. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

Chapter Sixteen 

-Dipper walks in with Eros, they both look around the entrance room and notice that the house is squeaky clean but they don't think much about it. 

-Eros points out the fact that the whole interaction with the car was a bit weird; Dipper gets defensive about it and tells Eros that he doesn't know Bill and that he doesn't have a say in how his 'boyfriend' should act around him. If Bill wants to be affectionate and open than he fucking will goddamn it!! Eros apologizes and says; "you're right, I don't know him- but it seems like you don't either." And then just fucking walks away to the kitchen!

-Dipper is obviously shell shocked over that, but shakes it off and begins to walk up to the room, on his way there a bunch of guards run past him. Dipper gets to the hallway; so close to the room and stops in front of a window. He notices Bill is still taking to the guard from earlier but it dawns on Dipper that it's more than them being late. The guards that ran past him are now rushing towards Bill- they look scared. Dippers attention is peaked, he forgets about going into their room and starts to walk down the hall towards the front door. He sees Alice- who freezes up at seeing Dipper- she's holding a basket that's filled with bloody clothes. 

-When Dipper ask her about it, she tried to play it off. But she's really nervous and fidgety so when she tries to walk away she drops the basket and you'll never guess what falls out. 

-ITS JUSTIN'S BLOODY CLOTHES

-She tries to justify that she's just trying to take it and clean it up for him- but Dipper can tell something is off about her and he tries to get more information out of her; 

"Dipper..." Alice tried her best to avoid Dipper's darkening gaze. "I really need to clean these, Bi- Mr. Ciphers orders." 

-And with that, she picks up the clothes and heads to the room that isn't the washing room; 

"Hey," Dipper called out, "the washing room is downstairs. Why are you upstairs?" 

-Alice's face goes pale and she's left a stuttering mess. Dipper tells her that- as her friend- she should tell him what's going on. When that doesn't work Dipper gets serious; 

"Fine then." Dipper was done playing nice, he needed to be done playing nice. "As your boss, I demand you tell me what the hell is going on here, if you don't want to lose your job- then you better tell me." 

-Alice is left surprised- dipper had never talked to her like that. She looks around and sighs. Closing her eyes and chokes out; It's Justin..."   
Dipper tells her to tell him more; 

"H-he escaped...he took out the guard and found his way into the house, past the guards. He had a gun Dipper..." she tried to justify. Dipper only shook his head, already knowing where this was going, but he needed her to confirm it. "He came looking for you. He was all bloody and beaten, Bill found him." 

Dipper's throat went completely dry. 

"Justin was going to shoot him, Dipper." She continued. "Bill did what he had to do..."

-Dipper stumbled back, he was angry. Fuming, even. He looked down at the basket and yanked the letterman out of it- so hard that Alice almost fell. Dipper looked at Alice and told her to leave, to go wash the clothes and put them in the closet by his room. She nodded, taking the jacket back cautiously and leaving a broken Dipper behind. 

-Dipper looked back out the window and saw that Bill was still standing there, but he was alone now. He was tugging at his hair with both hands- clearly frustrated. He glanced up and Dipper caught his eye. Dipper sneered and turned away- the sight of Bill making him   
s i c k;

He could see something in Bill's eyes; maybe it's pity- pity for Dipper. Maybe he was trying to tell Dipper that he shouldn't get attached- he was doing him a favor- get this one out of the way so he could understand the feeling of losing someone he could have possibly loved. 

-Dipper goes into his room and locks the door shut and closes the blinds. He looks around the room for anything he could break. He ends up trashing the room entirely- breaking everything that can break- he's crying and heaving, his mind filled with memories of Justin and all the times he's flirted with Dipper. Dipper punches a hole through the bathroom door, busting his knuckles open. He cries in pain, pulling his hand towards him. 

-He goes into the bathroom to clean up and looks at himself in the mirror. He looks awful of course. Dipper was flooded with guilt- how could he be standing here alive, while Justin was dead and he didn't even know where. Dipper didn't want to look at himself, so he does what anyone else would do- he punches the mirror and completely fucking recks his already fucked up hand.

-The chapter ends with Dipper collapsing into the floor in exhaustion and curing himself up into a ball sobbing and eventually blacking out.

Chapter seventeen 

-Dipper woke up tucked into his bed, he slept the whole day away. He looked around the room and saw that all the shattered glass and broken furniture were cleaned up and gone. The only thing in his room was his bed, he glanced over at the bathroom door and saw the it was still broken. From what he could see, there wasn't any shattered glass on the floor anymore. Someone must have cleaned up. 

-Dipper noticed that the blinds were pulled open, he realized it was dark outside. The only light coming from his ceiling fan. 

-He spends the rest of the night awake, too tired to even sleep. Dipper peg is to cry; he thought he had the power to keep Justin safe, to make sure he still had the life he wanted. He only delayed the inevitable, there really wasn't any hope for Justin. The biggest thing that bothered Dipper, was that Justin came in looking for him- with a fun. Justin would never try to hurt Dipper, right? Dippers morning took him back to when he saw him tied up in the warehouse; talking about him like Dipper likes he's some prize to be won. Is this really what Justin deserves? He doesn't even notice when the sun comes up. 

-He spends the rest of the day alone, he got up to lock his door so none could get in. Alice has tried to, but Dipper just ignored her please. He didn't eat, didn't feel like he needed to. How could he eat with all this g u I l t. 

-Dipper acts like an angsty teen, but rightfully so. He spends two days alone in his room- still not eating. The whole time curled up in a ball under his blanket.

-On the second day, Dipper hears a knock on the door. Thinking it's Alice, dipper yells at her to go away. But when he hears the voice, Dipper realizes it's actually Bill; his fist clench in rage; 

"Dipper, babe." His voice came out so caring and so sweet, it made Dipper nauseas. "You need to get out of that room- you can't let emotion control you. You wanted to be in this business, and I told you you weren't meant for it. You're too good for this life." Bill's voice stayed steady; Dipper just curled up tighter. "This is what my life is, and this is what your life will become. Attaching to people will get you nowhere, he was going to shoot me- I didn't have a choice." 

Dipper suddenly jumped out of bed, unlocking the door and throwing it open. He stared up at Bill, not taking any detail of the way he looked. 

"No choice?" Dipper cried. "No fucking choice?" 

-They get in an argument about how Bill shouldn't have killed him, and how there should've been more guards around the warehouse. Dipper yells at him about how Justin was supposed to go off to New York and have a good life, Bill- speaking softly of course- told Dipper that that wouldn't have happened either way; 

"What?" Dipper's voice broke, stumbling back. 

"He was never going to New York, Tito was going to take care of him." 

-Dipper slaps Bill- H A R D! Telling him that he can't distract Dipper with amazing gifts and expect him not to ever find out. Bill gives him the whole; DoNT mAkE CHoiCeS wItH eMoTIonS speech. 

-He also tells Dipper that he's worried about him and he wants Dipper to get out the bed and go back to their shared room. Dipper scoffs and says; "I thought you weren't supposed to get attached." 

-Bill stays silent, then says that some attachments are okay. 

-Dipper realizes that Bills got a point. He knows it won't be easy to forget about Justin, but he did have to move on. He tells Bill "okay fine, but you can't keep secrets from me anymore. Bill...I love you and I want to do this together." 

-Bill says okay. 

-Dipper realizes it's Wednesday and he rushed to go get Mabel; she freaks out about his car and has to repack because she backed too many clothes. She decided on staying for two days, she'll relax one day, hangout with Dipper the next day, and then talk to Bill before she leaves. And that's exactly what she does.

-They all go into Bills office on the last day; Mabel tells Bill she knows what he does for a living and that she hates it but that she also supports Dipper 100% because #goodsister 

-Bill tells her that he'll do everything and anything to protect Dipper( Dipper blushes like an anime girl) and Mabel tells him that he better, they have a casual conversation about Bill's work and it's surprisingly not awkward at all. 

-Mabel heads home and Dipper finally (?) decides that he has to change and that he needs to push his feelings aside when it comes to this job. End of chapter.

Chapter Eighteen 

-Dippers in the room with Bill and tells him he's ready to take this seriously but that he'll also still treat people nicely and that he doesn't want to rope the rest of his friends and his sister into this life;

"I don't need a repeat of Justin..."

-Bill tells Dipper that he knows the change won't happen overnight but he'll try his best to be there for him the way he should have been since the beginning;

"You are important to me, Pine tree." Bill brought his hand up to cup Dippers cheek. "I wasn't lying when I said I would do anything and everything to keep you safe."

-Dipper tells me he loves him; Bill just kisses him on the lips and then trails down to his neck.

-They spend the night making sweet love on the bed; Bill takes his time fucking Dipper. It reminds Dipper of their first time. And guess what;

Dipper couldn't help it. The feeling of Bill going in slow and careful brought him to the edge; not the edge of his organism...but the edge of something else. The tears fell on their own, a small sob escaped his lips. Bill pulled his face away from Dippers' neck, looking down at him without stopping his movements. 

"I love you," Dipper whispered, holding back a sob. Bill hung his head low, that's when Dipper felt it. Drops of water on his stomach, he brought his hand up to Bill's cheek, wiping away the tears. "I love you so much." 

Bill's face fell back onto Dipper's neck, Dipper gasped when he heard a small sob come from Bill. His movements still didn't stop, Dipper groaned. "B-Bill." 

Bill brought one of his hands up to Dippers, clutching it in his. Their fingers intertwined; the feeling broke Dipper. 

-They finish, Bill cleans them up, and then they fall asleep holding each other and silently crying. 

The end.

The next book will pick up only like a month after this; I'll update on here when the first chapter is out! 

I love you guys so much!!


	18. New book

Hey guys, the final book to this series is now out!! Go check it out :) 

It's called; You can put your dukes down, string bean


End file.
